Un cupido muy peludo
by CHAVEZ116
Summary: Vicky es una maestra de 28 años que no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor, hasta que su mejor amigo, su perro Sam, le hecha una mano, o mejor dicho una pata, pero no solo a ella, sino también a cierto genio a quien la diosa del amor tampoco le ha sonreído. Aún no mejoro en esto de hacer resúmenes. En esta historia no existe Maeve.
1. capitulo 1

**Esta es la nueva historia, por ahora esto es todo. Déjenme saber qué es lo que piensan.**

Victoria Simmons, o Vicky, como la llamaban todos, dormía tranquilamente un domingo por la mañana. El ser maestra de niños de segundo grado de lunes a viernes no era tan era agotador, siempre había querido ser maestra desde pequeña, lo que hacía tan agotador sus fines de semana era enseñar inglés a personas mayores o mejor dicho, hispanos que querían aprender inglés.

Se había metido en eso por ayudar a la amiga de su madre, quien dirigía un centro de ayuda para personas hispanas a desenvolverse en este país de oportunidades, o al menos eso decía ella. A pesar de que solo enseñaba los viernes y los sábados por la noche, por alguna razón siempre prefería sus clases con los niños, al menos ellos mostraban más respeto, la mayoría de las personas a las que les enseñaba no la tomaban muy enserio solo porque tenía 28 años.

Al menos el domingo no tenía nada que hacer y podía levantarse tan tarde como quisiera, de todos modos Eva tampoco se despertaría tan temprano por su "reunión" de la noche anterior.

A eso de las siete de la mañana sonó su teléfono, pero poco le importó, era un mensaje ya lo vería después, además ya sospechaba de quién sería el mensaje y no tenía ganas de molestarse tan temprano, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

Sin embrago Sam no pensaba lo mismo. Su perro Sam, un labrador de 3 años, se acercó sigilosamente hasta su cama y le tocó su mano con la nariz y esperó a que se moviera pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Vicky. Lo intentó de nuevo pero nada. Pasó al siguiente nivel y le lamió la mano, sin embargo Vicky solo movió la mano cono si espantase una mosca, pero nada más. Sam sabía que era momento de la artillería pesada y comenzó a lamer la cara de Vicky.

¡Sam! –alejó su cara de su lengua-. Sé que despertarse con un beso de los buenos días es algo muy bonito, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de hacerlo –se talló los ojos y miró su despertador, eran las 07:05 am-, y además muy temprano en un domingo –Sam gimió-, ya sé, ya sé, tienes que ir al baño. Deja que me quite la pijama y nos vamos. Ve por tu correa, ve –le ordenó y Sam salió de la habitación muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Vicky se quitó su pijama y se vistió con ropa deportiva. Sam entró con su correa en la boca-. ¿Listo? –Sam movió su cola.

Cuando Vicky llegó al parque se sorprendió ver tanta gente haciendo ejercicio. Al parecer el ser domingo no afectaba a su rutina. Después de que Sam hiciese lo que tenía que hacer, él y Vicky comenzaron a dar un paseo por el parque, ya que el día estaba muy tranquilo. Mientras caminaban sonó el teléfono de Vicky y sentó en una banca para contestar.

No entiendo cómo sabe que estoy levantada –le dijo a Sam cuando vio su pantalla-. Hola mamá.

_Buenos días cariño, espero no haberte despertado._

Claro que no mamá, saqué a Sam para que tomara un poco de aire.

_Que bien –_sonó aliviada-. _¿Recibiste mi mensaje?_

Sí.

_¿Y qué te parece?_

¿Sobre qué?

_¿Acaso abriste el mensaje?_

Emmmmm.

_¡¿No lo has hecho?! _

Oye, me la enviaste mientras dormía, obviamente no iba a despertarme por tu mensaje.

_¿Y si fuese una emergencia?_

Si fuese una emergencia no me hubieses mandado un mensaje, me hubieses llamado a mí y a Eva. Además, como ya tengo idea de lo que me enviaste no le di mucha importancia la verdad.

_Vamos, esta vez es diferente, es el hijo de los Johnson._

¿Erick? Aquel chico inmaduro que dijo que se convertiría en el mejor de los rockeros.

_El mismo, solo que ahora él es un graduado en negocios internacionales o algo así. Parece que por fin entró en su juicio y ahora trabaja en la empresa de su padre._

Mamá no creo que esto esté bien. Recuerda que no hace mucho que Zack y yo terminamos.

_¿Qué no fue hace año y medio? Vamos, al menos dime que mirarás la foto y lo pensaras._

Aunque la vea, la respuesta seguirá siendo no. Admitámoslo mamá, tu y yo sabemos que te funcionó eso de hacerla de cupido con mis hermanos, incluso con Adrián, el cual jamás creímos que sentaría cabeza, pero las citas que me planeas siempre terminan en desastre y no pasan más allá de la semana. Además ya no estamos en el siglo pasado para que intentes buscarme pareja. Es más creo que Sam sería mejor cupido que tú –Sam al escuchar su nombre ladeó la cabeza mientras levantaba la oreja y Vicky le acarició la cabeza.

_Es solo que estoy preocupada por ti hija, ya tienes 28 años y aún no has tenido una relación estable. Y yo quiero nietos._

¡Más! ¿No te bastan con los 8 diablillos que tienes y que te visitan cada fin de semana?

_Hija, eres la única que queda soltera. No quiero que te quedes sola._

Lo dices como si tuviera 50 años, mira mamá, deja de lado tus preocupaciones y tu dramatismo, cuando el hombre destinado para mi llegué supongo que lo sabré con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

_Eso es demasiado romántico hasta para ti._

Ya me conoces, quiero un matrimonio como el tuyo y el de papá, uno que dure para toda la vida.

Como quieras, ya no me meteré en tus asuntos, además, ya existe la inseminación artificial.

Mamá.

Bueno, te dejo. Tu padre acaba de levantarse. Te quiero.

Yo también –colgó y después suspiró. Decidió ver la foto que le había enviado su madre, en ella estaba Erick, quien no se parecía en nada al Erick que ella conocía, se veía más maduro, eso pensó. Miró a Sam-. Ojalá mi mamá supiera juzgar a las personas como tú –en ese momento pasó una persona corriendo frente a ellos, vestía ropa deportiva gris con una capucha. Sam se le quedó viendo por un momento, se levantó y corrió tras la persona soltándose de la mano de Vicky-. ¡SAM! –vio que Sam iba tras la persona de ropa gris -¡CUIDADO! –Sam saltó a la espalda de la persona tirándola estrepitosamente de frente-. ¡Santo cielo! –Vicky corrió hacia donde estaban Sam y aquella persona, cuando llegó, Sam aún tenía una pata sobre si espalda, como si le indicara que se quedase quieto-. ¡Sam! ¿Pero qué has hecho? –quitó a Sam- ¿Se encuentra bien? –Vicky esperaba que no fuese de esas personas que creen a las primeras que Sam era un perro agresivo. La persona comenzó a levantarse.

Auch, eso dolió –dijo la persona.

Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? Sam no suele ser así, de hecho él es muy tranquilo. No sé por qué lo hizo.

No se preocupe señorita, estoy… bien –la persona no era otra que Spencer Reid, el genio de la UAC. Ambos se quedaron sin habla cuando se miraron, se quedaron así un rato hasta que Vicky miró el hilo de sangre que comenzó a resbalarle por la ceja izquierda de Reid.

¡Oh mi dios, está sangrando!

¿Qué… -dijo Reid, pero Vicky ya se había adelantado, comenzó a limpiarle la sangre con un pañuelo de tela-. Auch –dijo cuando Vicky le lastimó la pequeña herida.

En serio lo lamento, Sam no hace eso.

Ya se lo dije, estoy bien –le tocó la mano para detenerla. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, solo que ahora quien los interrumpió fue el teléfono de Reid. Vicky se percató que sus manos aún seguían tocándose y retiró su mano, dejando el pañuelo en la mano de Reid-. Lo siento. Reid –dijo cuando contestó-, ok Hotch, llegaré en 15 minutos. Lo lamento, tengo que irme. Mucho gusto Sam –miró a Sam y después de dirigió hacia Vicky- y…

Victoria, Victoria Simmons.

Es un placer, yo soy Spencer Reid –le tendió la mano y Vicky la tomó y rápidamente la retiró de nuevo, Reid rió por un momento-. Espero no te importe, pero ¿me puedo llevar tu pañuelo? Te lo devolveré, lo prometo.

Ok.

Ok. Bueno, me retiro, tengo que ir a trabajar. Fue un placer –se fue corriendo dejando a Vicky parada en el mismo lugar.

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? –miró a Sam-. No sé si castigarte o premiarte.


	2. capitulo 2

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado sus opiniones de esta historia, sinceramente no creí que me dirían algo de ella tan pronto.**

**Siento no poder actualizar más rápido de las dos historias, pero es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente por la llegada del año nuevo y además mi prima va a casarse en la siguiente semana, así que tal vez tarde un poco más, así que les pido un poco de paciencia, gracias.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Vicky llegó a su apartamento 30 minutos después de su encuentro con Reid en el parque. Cargaba con dos bolsas de papel en la mano. Le quitó la correa a Sam quien se paseó por el apartamento, al poco rato apareció Eva solo usando ropa interior, caminaba como si se acabase de levantar.

Eva, ¿quisieras ponerte algo de ropa?

Ah, buenos días Vicky –bostezó-. ¿Por qué lo haría? Estoy en mi casa y no hay ningún hombre a la vista.

Al menos por decencia.

Está bien –fue a su cuarto mientras que Vicky llevaba las bolsas a la cocina-. Escuché que saliste en la mañana –regresó con su bata rosada transparente que obviamente no le cubría nada.

Me rindo –dijo Vicky en voz baja-. Así es, Sam tenía ganas de salir.

¿Parece que no te gusta levantarte tarde ni los domingos, eh grandulón? –Eva comenzó a acariciar a Sam detrás de las orejas y Sam movía la cola gustoso-. ¿Y qué tal les fue?

Bien, después mamá me habló para decirme que me había arreglado una cita.

¿De nuevo?

Sip.

Me cae bien tu mamá, pero ya debería de rendirse contigo. En la última cita que te arregló te enteraste que tu pareja solo había accedido a salir contigo para ocultarle a sus padres que estaba saliendo con alguien en secreto y al final lo convenciste de que les dijese la verdad, al final hasta fuiste la dama de honor de la novia –mordió una galleta.

Oh, es cierto. Después de terminar la llamada, Sam –Sam levantó la cabeza-, tacleó a un hombre que hacia ejercicio en el parque y por la caída se le abrió una ceja.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sam, nuestro tranquilo Sam?!

Oh sí. Nuestro tranquilo Sam.

¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te quisieron demandar o algo?

No. Al contrario, Spencer fue muy amable –Vicky sacó de una bolsa un pastelillo para perros que solo le compraba en ocasiones especiales.

Vaya, y veo que al final no fue algo malo –sonrió.

¿Por qué lo dices? Sam, atrápalo –le lanzó el pastelillo a Sam quien lo atrapó en el aire.

Oh por nada –dijo juguetonamente-. ¿Y cómo es?

¿Quién, la cita que mi madre organizó? –Vicky ya sabía a quién se refería Eva-. Es guapo pero creo que rechazaré la oferta.

Vamos, sabes a quién me refiero –Vicky no dijo nada mientras ponía la cafetera en funcionamiento.

¿A quién?

¿En serio? Vamos, dime algo sobre este Spencer –dijo el nombre de Reid juguetonamente.

Bueno, es delgado… alto… muy amable…

Vamos, di algo más –Vicky miró su mano.

Tiene manos fuertes pero un tacto delicado, su sonrisa es muy cálida y su ojos marrones reflejan un brillo que jamás había visto en nadie más –se giró hacia donde Eva y la encontró recargada en sus manos como si estuviese escuchando una historia de Jane Austen o algo así.

Parece que tu día empezó muy bien.

Supongo que sí.

¿Y lo vas a ver de nuevo?

No lo sé –le preparó su comida a Sam y se la dio.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Es solo que cuando le iba a preguntar algo más, sonó su teléfono y dio que tenía que trabajar.

¿Es todo? –Vicky asintió-. Amiga, necesitas ser más rápida la próxima vez, bueno eso si lo vuelves a ver. Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿me prestas tu pañuelo?

¿Para qué?

Es que me compré un par y quiero que le borden mis iniciales como las tienes bordadas tú en el tuyo.

No puedo.

¿Por qué no?

Porque le dejé mi pañuelo a Spencer para que se cubriera la ceja.

Que mal. Bueno, ya veré que hago. ¿Y qué vas a preparar de desayuno?

Ya se me había hecho raro que no me lo preguntaras antes. Crepa de frutas.

Delicioso. ¿Qué te parece si después nos vamos de compras?

Ok.

Reid tardó más de lo esperado controlando la pequeña hemorragia de su ceja. Al final pudo ponerse una bandita. Y todavía para colmo la tintorería estaba llena y tenía que dejar el pañuelo de Victoria para que le quitaran la sangre. Todo eso al final provocó que llegara un poco tarde a la oficina.

Perdón por la tardanza –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Reid, ¿Qué te pasó? –dijo García un poco alarmada y todos vieron la bandita en su ceja.

Nada. Un pequeño accidente.

¿En serio? –le dijo Morgan.

Sí, bueno, digamos que fue tacleado por un perro mientras hacía footing en la mañana –antes de que alguien más dijese algo Hotch habló.

Después ya le preguntaran a Reid sobre la tacleada, ahora tenemos un caso. Vámonos, te lo explicaremos en el camino Reid –Reid asintió.

¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Reid.

California –le dijo JJ mientras conducía hacia el aeropuerto-. Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste la ceja? –Rossi, quien iba en el asiento de atrás también esperó la respuesta.

Ya se los dije, un perro me tacleo. Un labrador llamado Sam.

¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que no es lo único que sucedió? –dijo Rossi. Reid no dijo más.

Rayos –dijo Reid de repente.

¿Sucede algo?

Olvidé pedirle su teléfono.

¿A quién? –dijo Rossi.

A Victoria. La dueña de Sam, aún tengo que entregarle su pañuelo –dijo después de un momento. JJ vio a Rossi por el retrovisor y vio en su mirada que estaban pensando lo mismo.

No te preocupes, estoy segura que la verás pronto –le dijo JJ.

El caso les llevó dos días en resolverlo y apenas habían pisado de nuevo la oficina cuando les indicaron que ya tenían otro caso por una alerta Amber en Houston. Reid no pudo evitar en pensar en Victoria y en el pañuelo que aún no le entregaba.

Por fin pudieron rescatar a los dos niños que habían sido secuestrados por la expareja de la madre de ellos, porque pensó que eran hijos suyos. Llegaron el viernes por la tarde. A todos les dieron dos días libres, sin embargo como siempre Hotch y JJ se tuvieron que quedar para terminar de arreglar el papeleo de los dos casos.

Reid aprovechó el tiempo para ir a la tintorería por el pañuelo de Victoria. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se dirigió a su casa para tomar su merecido descanso. La herida de la ceja ya había sanado por completo. En el momento en que Reid se acostó en su cama sonó su teléfono.

Reid.

Hola Spence –era JJ-. Espero no te haya molestado.

No, está bien. Estaba leyendo un libro –le mintió-. ¿Tenemos otro caso?

No, nada de eso –Reid agradeció en silencio-. Es solo que quería pedirte un favor.

Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

¿Puedes ir por Henry a la escuela? Es que yo aún no he terminado aquí y Will está trabajando en un caso. Le pregunté a García pero en estos momentos está ocupada con Kevin –García y Kevin tenían dos meses de haber regresado-. Pero si no puedes…

Si puedo. Voy ahora mismo.

Gracias, voy a llamar a la escuela para decirles que pasarás por él. Es cierto, ¿podrías llevarlo a tu apartamento? Yo pasaré por él en cuanto termine.

Claro.

Gracias de nuevo, bye.

Bye –colgó. Se restregó las manos en la cara para despabilarse, se vistió y después de un rápido café salió de su apartamento.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días después del domingo y aunque Vicky fue con Sam todos los días al parque a la misma hora para "pasearlo", no pudo encontrarse con Reid. Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrárselo de nuevo y no por su pañuelo, sino porque había descubierto que tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo. Lo bueno es que ya había terminado su semana en la escuela.

¿Cansada? –le dijo Eva mientras salía de la sala de profesores.

Un poco.

Por eso yo prefiero a los de cuarto grado, son más tranquilos –se dirigían a la salida-. ¿Y has tenido suerte?

No. Tal vez ni siquiera era de aquí. Tal vez tuvo que salir del país.

O tal vez era un maleante y tenía que hacer un "trabajito".

Creo que estás loca –las dos rieron-. Hola Ana –se encontraron con la maestra de los niños de primer grado, la cual ya tenía dando clases desde hace 20 años.

¿Aún no te has ido a casa? –le dijo Eva.

Estoy esperando a que vengan por Henry –Henry estaba sentado en las escaleras-. Su madre llamó y dijo que su amigo y padrino de Henry pasaría por él.

¿Qué clase de trabajo pueden tener que no tienen tiempo para venir por su hijo? –dijo Eva.

Su madre trabaja para el FBI y en ocasiones sale del estado y su padre es detective de la policía. La mayoría de las veces es su madrina quien viene por él, pero ahora vendrá su padrino.

¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó Vicky.

Sí. Él también es un agente del FBI como la señora Jareau, de hecho trabajan en donde mismo. Y créeme, él es muy inteligente. De hecho hasta donde sé, él es la causa de que Henry sea sobresaliente en los estudios, es por eso que le van a hacer un examen el lunes y si lo pasa va a subir a segundo grado y estará en tu clase Vicky.

¿Me preguntó cómo será? –dijo Eva en voz baja. Vieron como un auto clásico se detenía frente a la escuela.

Pues lo van a conocer, acaba de llegar.

¡Tío Spencer! –gritó Henry mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr. Vicky levantó la mirada y vio como Reid rodeaba su coche para encontrarse con Henry. Henry se acercó a Reid y él se agachó a su altura.

Hola Henry –le dijo mientras sonreía-. Tú mamá va a estar ocupada un rato, así que seremos solo nosotros por un rato, ¿qué tal si comemos en Luigi's?

¡Sí! Vamos.

Espera, primero tienes que agradecer a la maestra por quedarse contigo… –se giró hacia la entrada y vio a Vicky-. Victoria.

Hola Spencer –Eva se dio cuenta de que se habían llamado por su primer nombre y decidió darle un empujoncito a Vicky.

Oh, así que tú eres la persona a quien Sam tiró al piso –dijo Eva.

Así es –Reid sonrió y después miró a Vicky quien sonrió.

Bueno, agente Reid –dijo la maestra de Henry-, le encargo a Henry.

Gracias por quedarse hasta que llegara.

Sí, gracias –dijo Henry.

No hay ningún problema. Lo haría por cualquiera. Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde.

Espera Ana –dijo Eva-, yo te llevo. Tu pierna acaba de sanar de tu fractura, no creas que te dejaré que camines hasta la parada del autobús.

Pero las tres no cabemos en tu Chevy ahora que le quitaron los asientos de atrás.

Eva tiene razón –dijo Vicky-, yo me regresaré en autobús.

Yo puedo llevarte –dijo Reid quien aún estaba allí.

No es necesario. Además no quiero causar molestias.

No es ninguna molestia. Además, si tú casa está cerca del parque queda cerca de la mía.

Pero…

Esa es una buena idea –dijo Eva antes de que Vicky dijese más-. Ok, Spencer. Te la encargo mucho, vamos Ana –Eva agarró a Ana por el brazo y la arrastró con ella.

¿Qué estas planeando? –le dijo Ana cuando ambas estaban dentro del coche.

Solo les estoy dando un empujoncito –encendió su auto mientras sonreía.

Vicky no podía creer el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, claro que quería encontrarse con Reid, pero no de esa forma. Ahora no podía escapar.

¿Está lista? –le preguntó Reid a Vicky.

Sí claro –salió de su trance.

Por cierto –Reid buscó en su bolsillo dentro de su saco-. Perdón por no habérselo entregado antes.

No era necesario que lo lavaras.

No lo hice –dijo inocentemente-. Lo mandé a la tintorería –Vicky no supo que contestar a eso.

Gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir.

No hay de que –le abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto y después se aseguró de que Henry tuviese puesto el cinturón.

Vicky no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Aún seguía pensando en cómo torturaría a Eva cuando llegara a su apartamento. Tal vez haría que Sam se durmiera en su cama o le cerraría la puerta del apartamento, como aquella vez cuando estudiaban en la Universidad y Eva había perdido su cuaderno de apuntes en la casa de su novio cuando fueron a "estudiar" y ella en venganza cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, fue tan gracioso cuando llegó al examen con la misma ropa del día anterior y el cabello todo revuelto como si un pájaro hubiese anidado en su cabello.

¿Por qué sonríes? –Reid la sacó de sus recuerdos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? Estaba un poco distraída.

Parce que pensabas en algún plan.

Tal vez –se giró hacia la ventana, podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

A los pocos minutos, Reid se detuvo frente a un restaurante italiano. Henry de desabrochó el cinturón al igual que Reid.

¿Dónde estamos?

En Luigi's –dijo Henry como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Es un restaurante de un amigo de nosotros –dijo Reid.

Creí que iríamos a casa.

Primero vamos a comer, ¿verdad Henry?

Sí –Reid bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Vicky.

Tiene una _Spaghetti a la bolognesa muy bueno –le dijo Reid mientras le ofrecía la mano para que ella bajara. Ella le tomó la mano y volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior y retiró la mano._

_La pizza con queso extra también esta deliciosa –dijo Henry._

_Es cierto, también la lasagna es una delicia y la pasta también está muy buena –Reid abrió la puerta del restaurante para que Henry y Vicky pasaran._

_¡Henry! ¡Bambino! –dijo un hombre mayor con una sonrisa en los labios quien se acercó a ellos y levantó a Henry y le besó las dos mejillas._

_Buenas tardes Alfredo –le dijo Reid._

_Dr. Reid, esta sí que es una sorpresa –lo abrazó y Reid solo se quedó plantado en el lugar. "Doctor", pensó Vicky-. ¿Y quién es esta linda signorina? –tomó la mano de Vicky._

Victoria Simmons –dijo Vicky-, pero puede decirme Vicky, es un placer señor Alfredo.

El placer es todo mío. Por favor vengan –los guio a una de las mesas cerca de la ventana-. Por favor, en un momento les traeré un poco de lasagna que acabo de preparar y para Henry un trozo de pizza con extra queso –le guiñó el ojo a Henry.

Al poco rato Alfredo regresó con la comida de cada uno. Apenas iban a dar el primer mordisco cuando sonó el teléfono de Reid.

Hola JJ… estamos en Luigi's… sí, aquí te esperamos –colgó-. Tu mamá viene para acá –le dijo a Henry.

Esto está delicioso –dijo Vicky.

Es cierto –dijo Reid. A los pocos minutos llegó JJ.

Hola chicos.

Hola mamá.

Hola JJ –dijo Reid.

Perdón –se dirigió hacia Vicky-, soy Jennifer Jareau pero puedes decirme JJ–le tendió la mano.

Soy Victoria Simmons –Vicky vio que JJ reaccionaba a su nombre, pero así como apareció así se desvaneció la reacción, por un momento pensó que tal vez se lo había imaginado. Le estrechó la mano-. Pero puedes decirme Vicky.

Es un placer.

Victoria es maestra en la escuela de Henry –le dijo Reid.

Lo sé, la he visto en algunas ocasiones.

Por favor siéntate –le ofreció Vicky.

Lo lamento, no puedo quedarme. Hoy viene mi madre de visita y tenemos que pasar por ella.

Es cierto –dijo Henry. Apuró lo que quedaba de su pizza-. Ya estoy listo –todos sonrieron. Henry se levantó de su asiento.

Henry, que se dice –dijo JJ.

Gracias por la comida tío Spencer.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –llegó Alfredo con tres copas de Helado-. Hola JJ.

Hola Alfredo.

En un momento te traigo un poco de lasagna.

No, lo siento. No puedo quedarme, tengo que ir por mi mamá al aeropuerto, pero otra vez será.

Está bien. ¿También se va contigo Henry?

Sí.

Entonces espera un momento –dejó dos de las copas en un carrito y se llevó el otro. Al poco rato regresó con un vaso y una cuchara y una bolsa-. Aquí está tu postre –le dio el vaso a Henry- y aquí hay un poco de pasta y lasagna para tres.

Gracias Alfredo, pero no es necesario.

Claro que sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que hicieron por mí y mi familia –JJ sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión así que lo aceptó.

Gracias –Henry y JJ se despidieron. Alfredo les dio sus respectivos postres a Vicky y a Reid.

Vicky no se había dado cuenta, hasta que Henry y JJ se fueron, de que el lugar estaba vacío. En ese momento solo estaban ella y Reid en el restaurant, sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Para tratar de ocultarlo se comió rápidamente el helado.

¿Quieres… quieres más? –le dijo Reid.

No gracias –guardaron silencio-. ¿Es bonito lugar verdad? –movió la cabeza para ver todo el lugar.

Si, muy hermosa –Vicky lo miró-, sí, muy buen lugar –dijo rápidamente Reid.

¿Y… cómo conoces este lugar?

Alfredo es amigo de un amigo de nosotros, se llama David –volvieron a guardar silencio- y después de ciertos acontecimientos todos nos volvimos amigos.

El lugar está un poco vacío, ¿no lo crees? –le susurró Vicky.

Lo que sucede es que aún no abren. Abren a las 6 y ahora son las 4:15 –dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

¡4:15!

Sí. ¿Por qué sucede algo?

Lo lamento, pero es que doy clases de inglés los viernes y sábados a partir de las 5 en un centro comunitario –se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

Espera, ya dije que te llevaría y a tu casa. Además para compensarte el haberte entretenido de más, yo mismo te llevaré a tu clase.

No es necesario que lo hagas.

Pero yo quiero.

Está bien.

Ok, espera –vio que Alfredo no estuviese cerca y dejó dinero sobre la mesa-. Vamos –susurró, la guio a la salida, rápidamente le abrió la puerta y él subió al auto. Cuando vio que Alfredo salía arrancó el auto.

¿Qué fue todo eso? –dijo cuando vio que Reid sonreía.

Es solo que Alfredo jamás nos acepta el dinero cuando comemos en su restaurant, por agradecernos el haber salvado a su familia hace un año. A nosotros no se nos hace justo, así que acordamos que en cuanto Alfredo no esté viendo le dejaríamos el dinero de nuestro consumo, aunque he de admitir que últimamente se ha hecho más difícil hacerlo. Espero no haberte incomodado.

Para nada, inclusive fue divertido –ella también sonrió.

Vicky le dio indicaciones a Reid de cómo llegar a su casa. A los pocos minutos llegaron a los apartamentos donde vivía. Reid se detuvo frente al edificio.

Yo te espero aquí –dijo Reid.

Para nada, ya que me trajiste hasta acá, lo correcto es que pases a mi casa y allí esperes –"en serio dije eso", pensó Vicky, ella no había dejado entrar a ninguno de sus novios antes ni a su casa cuando vivía con sus padres.

Está bien –el apartamento de Vicky estaba en el tercer piso.

Tendremos que subir por las escaleras, el elevador no ha funcionado bien.

Está bien –subieron en silencio. Llegaron a la puerta y ella abrió.

Eva, ya estoy en casa –gritó Vicky pero no hubo respuesta-. Parece que aún no ha llegado. Por favor entra –pasaron a la sala y en ese momento llegó Sam moviendo su cola alegremente y traía su pelota en la boca. Se la dejó a Reid en sus pies y lo miró-. Quiere que le lances la pelota –Reid tomó la pelota y se la lanzó despacio, Sam fue por ella y se la dejó de nuevo a los pies-. Le agradas.

Se siente raro, es la primera vez que le agrado a un animal. Jamás he sido muy bueno con los animales.

No entiendo por qué –Reid la miró-. Quiero decir, es solo que, no pareces mala persona y bueno ya sabes, se dice que los perros son muy perceptivos y esas cosas –Reid la miraba fijamente-, te traeré un poco de agua –se fue rápidamente a la cocina-. ¿Qué está pasándome? –se dijo mientras llenaba un vaso con agua. Respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse y salió con el vaso con agua-. Aquí está el agua –se acercó a Reid. Reid se distrajo cuando la sintió cerca, al lanzar la pelota, esta golpeó la pared y revotó hacia donde ellos estaban, haciendo que Sam, al perseguirla los empujara a los dos. Vicky cayó arriba de Reid a escasos centímetros de su cara, se quedaron así un momento. Vicky se le quedó viendo a los ojos marrones de Reid y lentamente comenzó a bajar su cara.


	3. capitulo 3

**Después de este tiempo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, ahora ya tengo primo nuevo y la fiesta fue un éxito. Disfrútenlo.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

_Vicky se le quedó viendo a los ojos marrones de Reid y lentamente comenzó a bajar su cara…_

Estaban sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de él, cuando se abrió la puerta del apartamento revelando a Eva, quien se detuvo en el umbral. Vicky al verla se levantó rápidamente y con ella también lo hizo Reid. Sam se dirigió a la puerta para darle la bienvenida a Eva.

Perdón, ¿interrumpí algo? –dijo mientras acariciaba a Sam.

No, para nada –dijo Vicky rápidamente-. Es solo que Spencer estaba jugando con Sam y Sam se emocionó y nos tumbó a los dos –dijo atropelladamente.

Parece que sigues haciendo de las tuyas, ¿eh amigo? –le sacudió la cabeza con las dos manos-. Por cierto Vicky, ¿tu clase no comienza en media hora?

¡Es cierto! –Reid seguía sin decir nada o moverse siquiera-. Spencer –Reid la miró y a ella se le olvidó lo que le iba a decir al recordar lo que había pasado.

¿Sí? –le dijo él

Perdón, me distraje –se escuchó una risita-. Ahora que Eva ha llegado ella puede llevarme al centro.

Pero…

Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero creo que ya has hecho suficiente –lo comenzó a guiar a la salida-, te veo después –le dijo cuando Reid puso un pie fuera del apartamento-, bye –cerró la puerta. Reid se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza y después sonrió. Vicky recargó su frente en la puerta y suspiró.

Sí que fuiste sutil –Vicky levantó su brazo hacia ella sin despegar la frente de la puerta-, además si querías estar a solas con el hubieras colgado su corbata en la puerta o tus medias o al menos un letrero de "No Molestar".

Por favor no digas más, todo esto fue demasiado vergonzoso.

Es increíble que solo esto haya pasado, de haberlo sabido me hubiese quedado más tiempo con Ana –le susurró Eva a Sam.

Lo que me recuerda –dijo Vicky-, Eva ¿puedes ir subiendo mi material al auto? Recuerda que tienes que llevarme.

¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

Oh sí, eso fue lo que dije antes –dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Pero tú sabes conducir, ¿Por qué te llevaría? –le dijo mientras ella entraba después de ella.

Recuerda que no he encontrado mi licencia ¿y si me detiene un policía de tránsito? Además tendrás que ir por mí también.

Vamos Vicky, hoy quería dormirme temprano. Además va a estar ese tipo, ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Juan. Ese chico de tu clase que siempre que me ve me come con los ojos, y que además siempre que me ve, me pide una cita –Vicky comenzó a ponerse una ropa más formal.

Creo que estas exagerando, Juan solo tiene veinte años. Además, como es su novia, dudo mucho que vea siquiera a su madre con otros ojos. Eva, mis cosas aún no están en el auto –comenzó a peinarse.

¿Esto es por lo de esta tarde, verdad? –Vicky no le respondió. Eva suspiró y tomó las cosas de Vicky y salió de la habitación.

Eva, agradece que no te hice algo peor, ya que no fue tan malo de todos modos –sonrió.

Reid estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo un archivo de los que se había llevado a casa. A pesar de que aún no pudiese dormir desde que llegó, eso no le molestaba, es más, aun no tenía sueño. Se sentía con energías renovadas y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Victoria. Sonó su teléfono.

Reid.

_Hola Spence, ¿Cómo te fue? _–era JJ.

Henry se portó muy bien…

_No me refería a Henry_ –dijo JJ-, _me refería a alguien más._

Supongo que bien.

_¿Supones?_

Bueno, es que, algo ocurrió y llegó su amiga, después se volvió todo incómodo y al final me sacó de su apartamento.

_Lo siento Spence pero no te entiendo, ¿Por qué no me lo dices desde un principio?_ –Reid comenzó a contarle todo-. _Entiendo. ¿Te gusta verdad?_ –Reid no dijo nada.

Pero solo la conozco hace unos días –dijo después de unos segundos.

_¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Will y yo también nos gustamos en pocos días, ¿recuerdas el caso verdad?_

Claro que lo recuerdo, pero creo que tienes razón –guardó silencio unos segundos-. ¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?

_Acércate a ella y averigua que es lo que siente por ti –_Reid se quedó pensando un momento-. _Te dejaré pensando un poco más, si necesitas ayuda, háblame. Descansa Spence –_JJ cortó la llamada.

El sábado por la mañana, Reid salió a correr un poco más temprano que siempre. No había podido dormir muy bien por estar pensando en lo que JJ le había dicho. ¿En serio me gusta? –pensó Reid y se detuvo a tomar aire.

¡Cuidado! –escuchó un grito, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar vio que una bola de pelo rubio le saltaba encima y lo derribaba. Reid abrió los ojos y vio una nariz de perro frente a su rostro.

¿Sam?

Spencer –Vicky le ayudó a ponerse de pie-, ¿estás bien? ¿te golpeaste fuerte? –le tocó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Auch.

Lo lamento.

Tranquila, estoy bien.

Aún no puedo explicarme el por qué Sam hace eso y solamente contigo.

Está bien.

Ven –Vicky le tomó la mano y comenzó a jalarlo.

¿A dónde vamos?

A mi apartamento, tenemos que ponerte algo de hielo en la cabeza.

En serio estoy bien.

Al menos así estaría yo más tranquila.

Está bien –Reid se percató que aún Vicky le tenía agarrada la mano, a pesar de que iba a su paso. Su tacto era muy suave y cálido, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y sentía esa sensación extraña en su estómago, además no era la primera vez que lo sentía, lo mismo le había ocurrido cuando la conoció por primera vez. Llegaron al apartamento de Vicky y entraron.

Por favor toma asiento –le señaló el sofá-, en un momento regreso –se dirigió a la cocina. Reid se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al televisor. Eva abrió el congelador y sacó una compresa fría-. No se suponía que esto sería así –se dijo. Ella había planeado que sacaría a pasear a Sam y si se encontraba con Spencer que pareciera coincidencia, después se pondrían a charlar, después lo invitaría a almorzar, como agradecimiento por la comida del otro día y después… hasta allí había llegado su plan. Lo que no había planeado era que Sam se le abalanzaría y lo arrojaría al suelo, de nuevo.

Buenos días –le dijo Eva medio dormida mientras que sacaba un bote de jugo y lo bebía, y al igual que siempre solo vestía ropa interior.

¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que te pongas tu bata cuando salgas?

Creo que ya perdí la cuenta –bostezó-. Por cierto, ¿para qué quieres la compresa?

Sam volvió a arrojar a Spencer al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza, le voy a dar esto para… espera un momento, ¿saliste así a la sala?

Sí, ¿Por qué?

Porque Spencer estaba en la sala.

Oh, ahora entiendo porque me pareció ver una sombra en el sillón, creí que era mi imaginación –dijo tranquilamente. Vicky salió rápidamente de la cocina y Eva la siguió.

¿Eres Victoria o la señorita Eva? –dijo Reid mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

Ambas –dijo Vicky.

Ok –Reid no se movió de su lugar.

Buenos días –le dijo Eva a Reid, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Buenos días –le respondió, después se escuchó que se cerraba una puerta.

Ya se fue –le dijo Vicky. Reid se giró después de unos segundos, su rostro aún estaba un poco rojo, alcanzó a percibir Vicky-. Te traje esto –levantó la compresa-, creo que está un poco congelada…

No, está bien –Reid tomó la compresa y se la puso en la cabeza-. Gracias.

¿Tienes hambre? –Reid la miró-. ¿Qué tal si te invito el desayuno como compensación de todo lo que te ha pasado hoy?

No es necesario.

Vamos. No me sentiré bien si no aceptas –Reid se quedó pensativo.

Ok, pero yo pago.

Te dije que yo invito.

Pero no es correcto.

¿Qué te parece si yo pago la mitad y tú la otra mitad?

Suena bien.

¿Qué te apetece?

Lo que sea está bien.

¿Qué te parece un desayuno típico americano? Huevos, salchichas, tocino y pan tostado. Añadiéndole una humeante taza de café.

Suena delicioso.

Bien, vámonos –cuando salían Vicky se detuvo en el umbral-. Sam –el perro levantó levemente las orejas-, ve y despierta a Eva –Sam se fue corriendo. Pasaron pocos segundos cuando…

¡SAM! –se oyó el grito de Eva. Vicky rio y cerró la puerta. Vicky llevó a Reid a un pequeño restaurant que estaba a unas pocas calles de donde ella vivía.

¡Buenos días Vicky! –le saludó una señora de unos cuarenta años jovialmente, vestía un vestido amarillo con un delantal.

Buenos días Emma.

¿Y quién es tu amigo? –le sonrió a Reid.

Spencer ella es una amiga de la familia Emma McKinnon, Emma él es mi amigo Spencer Reid –Reid levantó la mano tímidamente y le dijo "hola".

Hola. ¿Por qué tiene una compresa? –le dijo en voz baja a Vicky.

Sam lo arrojó al piso.

Ah –lo dijo como si fuese algo cotidiano-. Déjenme guiarlos hasta nuestra mejor mesa. ¿Y cómo está Ellie?

Bien. Están planeado la feria de este año.

Es cierto, escuché que ella se ofreció como voluntaria –los guio a una mesa cerca de la ventana, mucha gente se veía pasar por allí-. ¿Lo de siempre?

Sí, por favor.

Bien –les sonrió antes de irse.

Perdón por todo eso.

No está bien.

Y dime Spencer, ¿Qué clase de labor tiene un doctor en el FBI?

No recuerdo haber dicho que era doctor.

Tu no, pero Alfredo sí. Él te dijo Dr. Reid.

Es cierto. Bueno, no soy esa clase de doctor.

Entonces ¿Qué clase de doctor eres?

Bueno, es solo que yo tengo algunos doctorados, pero no en medicina.

Con algunos, ¿a qué te refieres?

Bueno –se rascó un poco su barba de un día-, tengo tres doctorados, uno en matemáticas, química e ingeniería. Además también tengo tres licenciaturas psicología, sociología y filosofía, pero esas licenciaturas las hice principalmente por mi trabajo –vio que Vicky estaba sorprendida.

Wow, entonces es cierto –Reid levantó una ceja-, bueno, es que Ana nos contó hace algunos días que eras listo, pero no pensé que eras un genio. Eso es genial.

¿En serio?

Sí, ¿Por qué no lo seria? –Reid se quedó callado-. ¿Sabes? Yo también hice más de dos carreras. De mi familia, soy la única que ha llegado más lejos con su escolaridad. Tengo una maestría en pedagogía y una licenciatura en literatura. Aunque me gusta leer de todo, últimamente me he decantado a las historias infantiles, principalmente por mis sobrinos y mis alumnos. De esa forma les creo el hábito de leer.

Eso es bueno, sabias que según las estadísticas, Japón está en el primer lugar de personas que están habituadas a la lectura, ya que el 91% de los japoneses está acostumbrado a leer y sin embargo solo el 57% de los estadounidenses tiene la costumbre de leer.

¡Vaya, ¿en serio?! No lo sabía, ahora tengo algo para motivar a mis alumnos y a mis sobrinos para que continúen leyendo.

Sabes, yo le enseñé a Henry a leer.

Algo supe de ello. De hecho me dijeron que gracias a ti, Henry puede pasar a segundo grado si pasa el examen del lunes, debes ser muy buen maestro.

No lo creo, es solo que Henry es muy inteligente.

Tal vez sea cierto, pero hacer que un niño aprenda rápidamente a tan temprana edad, esa es una gran azaña, créeme. Debes de tener un don para la enseñanza –ella le sonrió.

Gracias, supongo –comenzó a jugar con la compresa.

¿Y qué tal la cabeza?

Mucho mejor. Será mejor que esto lo deje en… -comenzó a ver a su alrededor para ver donde podía ponerla sin que se viera mal.

Yo tomaré eso –dijo Emma mientras colocaba el plato de comida frente a Vicky, después puso el de Reid enfrente de él y antes de que Reid dijese otra cosa ella le quitó la compresa-. Buen provecho mis chicos, si necesitan algo solo llámenme ¿ok?

Claro que si Emma –le dijo Vicky.

Reid y Vicky comieron tranquilamente, pero mientras comían, Reid no podía parar de pensar en lo natural que había resultado la charla entre ellos. Aparte del equipo jamás había platicado con alguien así. De vez en cuando, cuando él creía que Vicky no lo miraba, veía como su cabello castaño destellaba tonos dorados cuando el sol se asomaba, veía su rostro de satisfacción con cada bocado, en todo el desayuno se grabó en su memoria eidética cada gesto y movimiento que ella hizo y por un momento le entraron ganas de tomar su mano y tocarla y poder sentir que era real.

Reid comenzó a acercar lentamente su mano hacia la mano de Vicky, cuando ella se distrajo con algo que había sucedido en la calle. Pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron a un centímetro de los de ella, Vicky se giró sorprendiéndolo, dejando a Reid quieto.

¿Sucede algo?

Emm, sí, ¿podrías pasarme la sal? Es que está de tu lado.

Sí claro –le pasó el salero.

Oh mi dios, son tan tontos –se escuchó. Pasaron unos segundos cuando salió Emma hablando por teléfono y después se puso a limpiar la barra-. Rosy, les dije claramente a tus hermanos que sus uniformes estaban en la secadora…. Dios mío, ¿Por qué me diste nietos tan sordos?... claro que lo son…. Bueno, te dejo tengo que seguir trabajando –colgó-. Oh, perdón por eso –les dijo a todos los que estaban allí-. Es solo que mis nietos son un poco tontitos mientras juegan videojuegos –algunas de las personas asintieron y las otras parecían no haber puesto atención –después entró a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Creo que será mejor irnos –dijo Vicky mientras miraba su reloj-, recordé que tengo que llevar a Sam a su revisión de rutina con el veterinario y a que lo bañen después.

Creí que eso lo hacían los dueños.

¿Sabes lo difícil que es bañar a un perro como Sam? Hace tiempo lo intenté y créeme, hasta yo resulte bañada por segunda vez en ese día, ese ha sido el único día en toda mi vida que me he bañado tres veces en un día –ambos sonrieron. Después de eso ambos pagaron su cuenta y salieron.

Sí que son algo tontos –le dijo el cocinero a Emma.

Solo un poco, pero es solo que son jóvenes.

Buena salida con eso de tus nietos.

Por un momento creí que me descubrirían, temí que mi teléfono sonara en verdad y me echara a perder todo. Pero sabes, creo que veremos a esa parejita muy seguido por aquí.

Creo que tienes razón –volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Reid acompañó a Vicky hasta su casa. Continuaron charlando en el camino, hablaron principalmente de libros, Reid le platicó de todos los libros que había leído, bueno, al menos le habló de los libros que en su opinión eran los mejores. Decidió seguir el ejemplo que le había dado una vez Morgan, que cuando hablara con una mujer de libros, no le hablara de libros técnicos sino los de literatura.

¿Sabes?, jamás había platicado tan bien con alguien de libros –le dijo mientras que se detenían frente al edificio de apartamentos.

Yo tampoco. Mis amigos, suelen aburrirse cuando les hablo de libros, bueno con excepción de una, se llama Blake, ella es maestra de literatura.

¿De casualidad no se llama Alex Blake?

Así es, ¿la conoces?

Claro que sí, ella me dio clases cuando estudie literatura.

¿En serio?

Sí. Ahora sé que los rumores eran ciertos –Reid la miró esperando más-. Bueno, cuando yo estudiaba en la Universidad, varios de mis compañeros decían que ella antes de ser maestra, era agente del FBI pero yo nunca lo creí, bueno ella no tiene pinta de ser agente del FBI. Bueno, al menos no tenía la pinta que yo me imaginaba.

Déjame adivinar. ¿Creías que todos los agentes son fuertes y rudos y tal vez autoritarios?

Me los imaginaba tal y como salían en la televisión, si eso responde a tu pregunta. Pero tal parece que no va muy de acuerdo.

En algunos agentes, tu idea no está tan equivocada. Deberías de conocer a mi amigo Morgan o a mi jefe. Digo, algún día. Tal vez.

Claro, algún día –guardaron silencio un momento-. Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación y de nuevo perdón por lo de Sam –dijo mientras levantaba la compresa.

No hay problema. Y gracias a ti, por invitarme y por la charla tan amena Victoria. Hasta luego –Reid comenzó a caminar.

¡Espera Spencer! –Reid se detuvo-. ¿Te gustaría… tomar un café conmigo en la noche? –Reid no dijo nada-. Pero si no puedes…

No, está bien. Pero creí que hoy también dabas clases de inglés.

Bueno, ayer me dijeron que las clases se suspenderían hoy porque iban a tener reunión administrativa. ¿Entonces qué dices?

Está bien. ¿Vengo por ti?

No será necesario. La cafetería está en la esquina de la 8va y la 18va, puedes verme allí ¿a las 8?

Está bien.

¿Sabes cómo llegar?

Claro, esa cafetería queda cerca de donde vivo.

Bien, entonces te veo allá. Hasta al rato Spencer.

Hasta luego –Reid dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Antes de cruzar la calle Reid se giró y al verla levantó la mano y Vicky hizo lo mismo. Reid continuó caminando. Vicky entró a su edificio después, sintiendo una felicidad que no había creído experimentar jamás.

**Por cierto si alguien tiene una duda sobre las carreras de Reid, en las últimas temporadas se menciona que Reid estaba haciendo una licenciatura en Filosofía y ya que mi historia es un tiempo después, pensé que para ese tiempo ya la habría terminado.**


	4. capitulo 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Vicky entró al apartamento con una sonrisa que no podía disimular. Como siempre Sam le dio la bienvenida saltando por todos lados. Se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación para cambiarse para la cita con el veterinario. Al poco rato tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y una mano agitando un pañuelo blanco se asomó por la puerta.

Tregua aceptada –le dijo Vicky.

Gracias. ¿Y qué tal el desayuno? –dijo Eva mientras se sentaba en la cama de Vicky.

Muy bueno. Por cierto Emma te manda saludos y dice que te espera para la cena mañana.

¿Mamá va a preparar la cena? ¿Qué estará festejando? ¿Te lo dijo?

No. Pero eres su hija, se supone que tú debes de saberlo o al menos de preguntarle. Aunque conociéndote de seguro te lo dijo y tú ya lo olvidaste.

Creo que si me lo dijo. Ah sí, ya recuerdo. Parece ser que Sean nos va a presentar a su novia, después de 5 meses de salir con ella.

Más vale tarde que nunca. Por cierto ¿a dónde vas? –Vicky vio que Sam no estaba cerca.

Voy a llevarlo a su cita.

¿A Sam? ¡Oh, es cierto! Tiene su cita con el veterinario –se escuchó un lamento y Sam salió corriendo.

¡Eva! –Vicky se levantó y fue tras el-. ¡Sam, ven aquí! Bien hecho Eva, ahora me será más difícil llevarlo.

Lo siento, lo olvidé. Aunque he de admitir que Sam es un perro muy listo.

Pasaron los siguientes 15 minutos tratando de subir a Sam al auto y como recompensación Eva acompañó a Vicky a la cita con el veterinario. Llegaron a los pocos minutos y volvieron a tardar otros 15 minutos tratando de bajarlo del auto y meterlo a la clínica. A Vicky le dolía el cuerpo por el esfuerzo y que decir de Eva que terminó con la blusa rasgada.

Entraron a la clínica y había algunas personas esperando a sus mascotas en la recepción.

Me debes una blusa nueva –le dijo Eva mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Esa blusa es mía, te la presté la semana pasada.

Es cierto, entonces no me debes nada.

Señorita Victoria –le dijo la señora de la recepción, una señora de 60 años que siempre le sonreía a todo mundo-, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tenerla aquí?

Buenos días señora Kate, traigo a Sam a su revisión.

Oh sí, ya recuerdo. Por favor tomen asiento, el Dr. Willis las atenderá en un minuto. Si gustan, pueden sentarse.

Gracias –Vicky y Eva no duraron mucho tiempo sentadas cuando apareció un doctor de unos 30 ó 35 años.

Victoria Simmons –dijo el doctor.

Soy yo –dijo Vicky-. Pero usted no es el doctor Willis.

Jason Willis Jr. –le dijo mientras le tendía la mano-. Hace seis meses que tomé el lugar de mi padre, ahora que se ha retirado. Pero no se preocupe, me habló de todos sus pacientes, entre ellos a Sam –dirigió su vista a Sam que era sostenido por Eva-. Perdón por mis modales –le dijo a Eva-. Jason Willis Jr –le tendió la mano y Eva la tomó.

Eva.

Que hermoso nombre.

Gracias –respondió Eva tímidamente, Vicky levantó una ceja.

¿Me permite?

¿Qué?

A Sam, necesitó hacerle su revisión.

Si claro –le entregó la correa y el doctor se fue.

Parece que te causó una gran impresión –dijo Vicky.

Tal vez –Eva se sentó y comenzó a hojear una revista de perros, Vicky sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Por cierto –dijo Eva mientras cerraba la revista-. Supe que hoy no tendrás clases, ¿Qué te parece si le habló a Jenny y a Clary y nos vamos a beber unos tragos hoy?

No puedo.

No me salgas con eso de que tienes que dormir temprano porque mañana es domingo así que nos podemos despertar tarde.

Lo lamento, pero le dije a Spencer que iríamos en la noche a tomar un café –dijo mientras se estrujaba las manos.

Picarona, vas a tener una cita y no me lo habías dicho antes.

No es una cita, solo será una charla entre amigos.

Si claro.

Lo es.

Lo que tú digas –comenzó a leer de nuevo la revista mientras sonreía. Al poco rato regreso el doctor Willis con Sam.

Todo está bien con este grandulón, pero tiene un poco de sobrepeso, le recomiendo que le quite las golosinas y lo saque más a correr.

Gracias –le pasó la correa a Eva-. Pasaré a pagar, no tardo –le dijo a Eva. Después de pagar salieron y ahora fue más fácil el subir a Sam.

La ventaja es que a Sam le gusta que lo bañen –le dijo Eva mientras subía al coche-, sino esto sería un gran calvario.

¿Y qué te dijo el doctor?

¿Cuándo? –Eva se hiso la inocente.

Vamos, no te hagas la inocente. Cuando regresé de pagar estabas platicando con él.

Bueno, me dio su teléfono personal para cuando queramos tomar una copa.

Y dices que yo soy la picarona.

Reid había ido a la casa de JJ para pasar la tarde con Henry. Will había tenido que trabajar ese día por un caso de asesinato. JJ veía por la ventana de la cocina como Henry y Reid jugaban a su versión de la guerra de las galaxias.

JJ salió con una bandeja con vasos con limonada fresca y algunos sándwiches. Se sentó en el porche mientras los veía jugar. Henry se escondió detrás del árbol y Reid fingía no haberse dado cuenta de eso mientras buscaba a Henry.

Puedes correr pero no esconderte joven Luke –Reid apuntaba a todos lados con una pistola de juguete.

¡Te atrapé! –dijo Henry mientras saltaba frente a Reid apuntándolo con su espada de juguete. Henry lo atacó y supuestamente hizo que Reid lanzara su pistola lejos. La cual cayó a los pies de JJ.

Eso parece –le dijo Reid-. Pero yo soy más rápido –con un rápido movimiento Reid levantó a Henry del suelo-. Ahora yo te tengo, jajajaja. Ahora no hay nadie que te salve.

Eso crees –JJ le apuntó con la pistola a Reid.

Vaya una emboscada –dijo Reid-. No sabía que habías traído refuerzos, eres muy listo joven Luke –lo bajó y Henry volvió a apuntarle con su espada-. Me rindo.

Ok, chicos –dijo JJ-. Es un buen momento de que los dos descansen. Ahí hay un poco de limonada y sándwiches. Por qué no comen un poco –los tres se pusieron a disfrutar de la comida-. Oye Reid, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Voy a hacer pasta.

Lo siento JJ, quede de verme con alguien.

¿Y este alguien es una maestra con un perro?

Sí.

¿La vas a llevar a cenar?

¿Qué? –dijo Reid mientras se sonrojaba-. No, no. Solo vamos a ir a tomar un café y a platicar un rato de libros. Y tal vez a caminar un rato, no sé. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Todo eso suena bien. Pareces nervioso.

Lo estoy, y si mi compañía no le es agradable y si piensa que soy raro.

Vamos Reid –le tocó la rodilla-. Por lo que me has contado de ella, ella no parece ser de esas personas.

¿Y entonces que debo hacer?

Solo sé tú mismo, ya verás como todo sale bien.

¿Eso crees?

Estoy segura. Quien sabe, tal vez sea un día que no olvidarás.

Después de recoger a Sam de su baño, Eva decidió irse de compras con Jenny y Clary, aunque Vicky más bien tenía la sospecha que en vez de comprar algo, Eva más bien les contaría todo lo que había pasado con ella y Reid en los últimos días. Decidió no darle importancia, aunque debía de andarse con cuidado, puesto que de todas formas tanto Jenny como Clary eran sus cuñadas y estaba segura que no se lo guardarían.

La ventaja de tener libre la tarde era que se podía probar tantos conjuntos como pudiese de ropa, porque no sabía que ponerse, si hubiese sido una cena se hubiese elegido un vestido, o tal vez una falda, pero para tomar un café tendría que ponerse ropa casual, tal vez unos Jeans y una blusa. El problema era cuales y con qué zapatos los combinaría, algunas veces ser mujer era difícil. Cada vez que se probaba algo le pedía consejo a Eva antes que se fuera y con su ayuda por fin eligió lo que llevaría.

A las 7:15 Vicky ya estaba lista. Sabía que tardaría unos 15 minutos en llegar a la cafetería a un paso normal, no quería irse muy temprano porque no quería que Reid pensara que estaba impaciente o algo, aunque a decir verdad estaba un poco nerviosa. Aparte de sus hermanos, hacía mucho tiempo que Vicky no salía a tomar un café con hombre.

Al final decidió esperar sentada viendo la televisión, en esos momentos estaban pasando una de las películas favoritas de ella de Bruce Willis.

Apenas habían pasado 15 minutos cuando sonó el timbre, no creía que fuese Eva pues ella tenía sus propias llaves. Al ver por la mirilla se sorprendió ver a sus hermanos y a su padre frente a la puerta. Todos iban vestidos con sus trajes de la oficina, lo cual era extraño. Abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Papá, chicos. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

¿Estás sola? –le preguntó su padre, un hombre alto y con el pelo blanco.

Sí. ¿Sucede algo?

Creo que lo primero es que nos dejes entrar hermanita –le dijo Ray el hermano mayor de Vicky, el cual se parecía mucho a su padre solo que con el pelo negro.

Claro, pasen –los invitó a la sala para que sentaran-. ¿Todo está bien?

Queremos hablar de mamá –le dijo Adrián que era el menor de todos.

¿Qué sucede con ella? Demonios, pueden ir al grano con todo esto.

Oye, tranquila –le dijo su otro hermano Lance-. Solo queremos hablarte de la fiesta sorpresa que le queremos preparar a mamá por su cumpleaños.

Pero si es dentro de un mes.

Oye somos precavidos –dijo Adrián-. Como no sabemos si vamos a tener tiempo en esa temporada para planear su fiesta, por eso vinimos hoy.

Sí –continuó Lance-, tuvimos que venir en nuestra hora de comida, además yo ya tengo hambre.

Hay pan y jamón en la cocina –le dijo Vicky y rápidamente se levató Lance y se fue a la cocina.

¿Cómo es posible que tenga hambre? –dijo su padre-. De camino acá venia comiéndose una hamburguesa.

Papá, ya conoces a Lance –dijo Ray-, él siempre tiene hambre

Lo que sorprende –dijo Vicky-, es que siga manteniendo ese abdomen de atleta.

Eso es porque de todos modos hace ejercicio –dijo Adrián.

Ok chicos –comenzó el papá-, dejando a su hermano de lado, ¿Qué piensan que debemos hacer para la fiesta de su madre?

Tardaron varios minutos en planear todo, platicaron un poco y después su padre y sus hermanos tuvieron que irse al trabajo. Después de cerrar la puerta Vicky se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y se recargó en él. Sam ladró y la sacó de su letargo y cuando vio el reloj, ya eran las 8:15. Se levantó rápidamente y después de revisar que todo estuviese en orden, salió.

Vicky corrió hacia la cafetería, sabía que después sus zapatos le pagarían la factura, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Vio su reloj de muñeca y ya eran las 8:30. En lo que quedó de camino se preguntó si Reid ya se había ido. Tal vez hubiese pensado que no iba a ir y se había ido y ya no lo volvería a ver.

Vicky dobló la esquina y vio la cafetería que le había dicho a Reid. Entonces vio como Reid salía de la cafetería. "Lo sabía" –pensó Vicky.

¡Spencer, espera! –Reid la vio cruzar la calle corriendo-. Espera –se paró frente a él y después se recargó en sus rodillas para tomar aire.

¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Reid. Y ella levantó un dedo indicándole que esperara un minuto.

Lamento llegar tarde –le dijo cuándo se levantó-. Es solo que llegaron mis hermanos y mi padre y me entretuvieron.

No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

Claro que sí, te hice esperar todo este tiempo.

Te equivocas –Vicky lo miró-. Hace pocos minutos que acabo de llegar también. Fui a visitar a una amiga y se me hiso un poco tarde.

Pero estabas saliendo.

Si bueno. Cuando me di cuenta que se me estaba haciendo tarde pensé en llamarte, pero recordé que no me habías dado tú número y bueno, yo tampoco te di el mío. Cuando llegué, entré para ver si estabas dentro, pero no te vi y le pregunté a la señorita que si te había visto y me dijo que no. Así que salí para esperarte afuera. Y fue allí cuando tú llegaste –hasta ese momento Reid no había reparado en la vestimenta de Vicky. Se había puesto una blusa de cuadros, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y unas botas negras por debajo de las rodillas. Además en esa ocasión tenía el pelo sujeto con una trenza francesa-. Por cierto, te vez muy bien –Vicky vio que Reid se sonrojaba.

Gracias, tú también te vez muy bien –ella también se sintió colorada.

¿Te parece bien si entramos?

Claro –Reid le abrió la puerta y ella entró.

El lugar olía al más puro café de grano. Por eso a ambos les gustaba esa cafetería. Reid pidió un espresso y Vicky un capuccino moka. Después de preparárselos a su gusto se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Hablaron de los libros que a ambos le gustaba, de sus carreras. Reid le contó de lo que hacía el equipo y de algunos de los casos que resolvieron a petición de ella. Aunque solo le habló de una manera muy superficial de ellos, no quería asustarla.

Por lo que entendí –comenzó Vicky-, ustedes se dedican a entrar en la mente de los criminales para ir un paso adelante y poder atraparlos ¿verdad?

De una manera simple, sí.

¿Solo puedes hacer eso con los criminales?

No, también se puede saber mucho de las personas por su comportamiento. Por ejemplo –Reid miró fuera de la ventana-. ¿Ves a la señorita del sacó rojo que está parada allí? –la señaló y Vicky asintió-. Su compañero llega muy tarde.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Desde hace aproximadamente 10 minutos está viendo su reloj cada minuto. De hecho en 10 segundos verá su reloj de nuevo. 10, 9, 8 –comenzó Reid-, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 –la chica vio su reloj.

¡Eso es increíble!

Si su pareja aparece le va a sermonear y le va a gritar, porque al parecer no es la primera vez que lo hace y si no me equivoco su pareja le va a dar un ramo de flores, rosas tal vez –decidieron esperar y ver lo que pasaría. Cinco minutos después llegó un hombre vestido en traje de oficinas empuñando un ramo de rosas rojas y se las dio a la señorita. Pero ella en vez de tomarlas le gritó le sermoneó mientras le mostraba el reloj.

Ahora va a tomar las rosas y se las va a lanzar a la cara –eso ocurrió. Después la señorita se fue enojada y el hombre la siguió tratando de que ella le hablara.

Eso fue genial –le dijo Vicky-. En serio, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Solo hay que observar a la gente, aunque ahora hay muchos libros que hablan sobre eso. Inclusive sus gestos también nos dicen muchas. Por ejemplo, hay personas, cuando mienten y los ves a los ojos, estos comienzan a moverse inconscientemente de un lado para otro. Tal vez puedas mentir al hablar pero tu cuerpo no puede mentir.

Eso es fantástico. En serio. Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

Claro, cuando quieras –bebió su café.

Siguieron platicando hasta que una jovencita del café les anunció que pronto cerrarían. Después de dejar la propina, ambos salieron del café y se dirigieron al parque. A pesar de que ya era tarde, aún había personas en el parque. Aunque la gran mayoría fueran adultos o parejas. Reid se dio cuenta de que Vicky comenzaba a frotarse los brazos.

Ten, ponte esto –le pasó su saco.

Gracias –lo tomó y se lo puso. Aún conservaba el calor de Reid y su olor a café-. Por las prisas yo olvidé el mío. Pero ¿estarás bien?

Claro, aunque no lo parezca, resisto muy bien el frio.

Vaya, este lugar es hermoso por la noche.

Sí. Y más aún cuando no hay un perro saltándole a la gente encima.

¿Eso fue una broma Dr. Reid? –ambos rieron. En ese momento pasó un joven en patines y empujó a Vicky hacia Reid, y Reid la atrapó antes de que callera al piso.

¿Te encuentras bien? –Vicky levantó el rostro para decirle que sí, pero tal vez fuese la noche o el resplandor de los ojos de Reid, pero había algo que hacía que Vicky se sintiera atraída. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Reid y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Cuando Reid no se movió ella le dio un pequeño beso que él respondió.

Perdón –le dijo Vicky-, no debí…. –antes de que dijese otra cosa Reid tomó su cara con una mano y la beso más profundamente, ella se dejó llevar y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y ella se dejó llevar, mientras Reid bajaba sus manos a su cintura y las dejaba allí. Reid sentía calor por dentro, algo que jamás había experimentado. Sí, antes había besado a chicas, pero ni su primer beso había sido así. Al parecer JJ había tenido razón. Esa noche jamás la olvidaría.


	5. capitulo 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Vicky no podía parar de pensar en el beso que se había dado con Spencer hace unos momentos. Cuando llegó a su apartamento todo estaba oscuro, Sam la recibió como siempre. Al encender la luz vio que estaba todo en orden, lo que significaba que Eva aún no había regresado, ya que era su costumbre lanzar sus cosas al sofá y ella tendría que reñirla como siempre.

Aunque nada de eso empañaba toda la gama de sensaciones y sentimientos que la embargaban. Sin duda esa había sido el mejor día de su vida y esperaba en el fondo que no fuera el único, sino el primero de muchos días así.

Después de darle de cenar a Sam se duchó y se cambió de ropa, se acostó pensando en Reid, en cómo se le arrugaba la frente cuando pensaba, en su sonrisa, en esos ojos tan profundos y cálidos como jamás había visto antes, en su tacto suave y en sus labios, esos labios que la habían besado con ternura y si pensaba a pensar de una forma romántica, con amor, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar en esos momentos.

Mientras entraba al país de los sueños, se preguntó qué pensaría Reid de esa noche que para ella había sido mágica.

A la mañana siguiente, JJ llegó a la misma hora de siempre. Al entrar a la oficina le sorprendió ver a Reid sentado en su escritorio. Reid generalmente llegaba temprano, pero lo que le sorprendió era la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. No estaba segura, pero le pareció ver que el crucigrama estaba a medio responder y eso era aún más raro.

Buenos días Spence –Reid no le contestó, tenía la mirada un poco perdida-. Spence, oye –agitó la mano frente a su cara y Reid reaccionó.

¿Eh? JJ, buenos días. ¿Sucede algo?

Eso debería de preguntártelo yo. ¿Estás bien?

Sí –dijo sonriendo-, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por eso –señaló el crucigrama-. A este tiempo ya habrías terminado de resolver todos los crucigramas de los periódicos que tienes allí –señaló una pila que tenía frente a él-. Supongo que sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido anoche fue algo muy bueno para que haya puesto en pausa tu cerebro –Reid recordó el beso y sintió como se sonrojaba-. Parece que di en el clavo. ¿Y bien? –se sentó en el escritorio.

Bueno… pues… solo bebimos café y platicamos un poco –JJ levantó una ceja-, después caminamos un rato y bueno –Reid se puso más colorado-, nosotros nos… besamos.

Vaya, eso es bueno.

¿Crees que fuimos muy rápido?

No, en absoluto. Pero, ¿solo eso pasó?

Sí.

Entonces de qué te preocupas. Así que parece que por fin ya tienes novia.

Bueno –se rascó la barbilla-, no lo sé.

¿Qué se significa eso?

Bueno, es que después del beso, ya no supe que decir. Se me puso la mente en blanco y ella tampoco dijo nada, la acompañé hasta a su edificio y aún no la he visto y tampoco he hablado con ella. ¿Crees que se habrá asustado?

No lo creo. Tal vez esté igual de sorprendida que tú. No la conozco muy bien, así que no puedo asegurarte nada. Lo mejor es que hables con ella y aclares la situación.

Eso haré –dudó un momento-, pero ¿Cómo le digo lo que siento? Admitámoslo JJ, no soy muy bueno en eso de hablar de mis sentimientos.

Lo lamento Spence pero eso será algo que tendrás que resolver tú mismo. Pero tendrás que hacerlo antes de que sea tarde, porque aunque las mujeres sepamos lo que sentimos, a veces somos algo inseguras con lo que sienten nuestra pareja –miró su reloj-. Vaya, se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que comience a trabajar si quiero irme temprano.

Gracias JJ –le dijo Reid cuando se iba.

Cuando quieras.

Reid se pasó toda la mañana pensando en cómo podía expresarle a Vicky lo que sentía. Como poder decirle que tan solo con estar con ella se sentía en paz, como decirle que era capaz de transferirle su energía con una sonrisa, como decirle que sentía un calor dentro de su cuerpo cuando ella lo miraba, con esos ojos tan claros y profundos a la vez.

Se levantó para servirse un poco de café, tal vez eso le ayudaría a tener una idea más clara.

Buenos días amorcito –le dijo una jovial García.

Buenos días García –le respondió Reid-. ¿Qué traes allí?

¿Esto? –le mostró una revista-. Es una revista para adolescentes.

¿Y por qué lo lees?

Por lo general no lo hago, pero me llamó la atención el artículo de moda que viene aquí –lo dejó en la mesa y Reid hecho una pequeña ojeada a la portada, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el tema "¿Cómo decirle lo que sientes a esa persona especial?", ver pág. 21-. ¡Oh, dios!

¡¿Qué?! –por un momento Reid creyó que García lo había sorprendido viendo su revista.

Olvidé mi taza en mi oficina, ahora vuelvo –salió corriendo.

Rápidamente abrió la revista en la página que indicaba y leyó lo más rápido que pudo y gracias a su memoria se aseguró de que nada se le olvidaría. Colocó la revista tal y como la había dejado García y cuando ella regresó fingió estar leyendo el periódico que estaba allí.

Al terminar el día, Reid fue el primero en irse. A pesar de que Morgan lo había invitado a tomar una cerveza, declinó diciendo que tenía un artículo que revisar, pero les prometió que iría a la siguiente. Después de que se fue, García se ofreció a invitar a JJ y se fue a su oficina.

Hola JJ, ¿puedo pasar? –le dijo García asomando su cara por la puerta.

Claro entra.

Vamos a ir por un trago, ¿nos acompañas?

No, gracias. Le prometí a Henry que lo llevaría al cine hoy. Pero será para la siguiente.

Está bien –García se dio la vuelta.

García –la detuvo JJ-. En serio, ¿Cuál era la pregunta que quieres hacerme?

Parece que no se te escapa nada. Bueno. ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Reid?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es solo que hoy lo he visto muy pensativo –JJ levantó una ceja-, ok, mas pensativo de lo normal. Además me pareció ver que le ponía atención a mi revista hoy –sacó su revista del bolso y se la mostró a JJ y ella rápidamente detecto el artículo que a Reid le había llamado la atención-. Y para rematar, cuando salí de la cafetería para ir por mi taza lo descubrí leyendo la sección de deportes del periódico y el jamás hace eso –JJ comenzó a reírse-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

No te preocupes de Spence, García. Todo está bien con él, es solo que en estos momentos está atravesando una etapa que a todos nos llega a su tiempo –García tenia cara de no entender nada-. Ok, te lo diré. Pero tienes que prometerme que no saldrá de aquí y mucho menos que se lo dirás a Morgan. Bastantes cosas tiene Reid en la cabeza para todavía tener que soportar los comentarios de Morgan.

JJ, me has dejado intrigada. Pero lo prometo como buena niña scout que soy –levantó si mano derecha.

Bueno, si todo sale bien, creo que Reid tendrá novia muy pronto.

¡¿En serio?!

Shhhh.

Lo siento. ¿En serio? –susurró.

Sí.

Pero ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace? ¿Cómo la conoció?

No sé muchos detalles –claro que no le iba a contar todo a García, la conocía demasiado bien-, solo sé que su nombre es Victoria, que es maestra en la escuela donde va Henry y que la conoció cuando su perro lo tiró cuando hacia footing.

Espera, fue cuando…

Así es.

Vaya, no puedo creerlo. ¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo salen?

Bueno, ya han salido a pasear pero hasta donde yo sé aún no son novios. Pero creo que eso se resolverá pronto. Así que no debes decirle a nadie hasta que Reid quiera decírnoslo.

Ok.

Reid llegó a su casa minutos después de haber salido de la oficina, tomó una pequeño cuaderno que tenía en su cómoda para cuando llevaba trabajo a casa y anotaba algunas cosas que le ayudaban. Escribió los pasos que había leído:

Díselo de frente y claro.

Sal con ella y conócela primero.

Mándale indirectas.

Con una llamada telefónica o por mensajes.

Mándale cartas como en la época antigua.

Sé espontaneo y díselo cuando menos lo espere.

Reid leyó con detenimiento los puntos que acababa de escribir y comenzó a pensar en lo que haría. Ya había quedado claro que no podía decirle lo que sentía de frente, lo de mandar indirectas no era parte de su forma de ser, las llamadas o mensajes se le hacia deshonesto, las cartas era un buen modo, ¿pero que le escribiría? Era fácil hacerlo con su madre, pero a Victoria no lo creía tan sencillo y la espontaneidad no era lo suyo tampoco.

Decidió al final seguir el paso dos. Esa noche le llamó a Vicky y la invitó a salir a la noche siguiente y ella aceptó. Al día siguiente mientras Reid se dirigía hacia el apartamento de Vicky, seguía pensando el lugar a donde la llevaría. No se le había ocurrido nada aún. Tal vez hubiese sido buena idea haberle preguntado primero a JJ o decirle a Morgan y pedirle consejo, aunque ya podía imaginarse que clase de consejos le daría así que borró esa idea de su mente.

No se había dado cuenta de cómo lo hizo, pero ya estaba frente a la puerta de Victoria. Cuando pensaba tocar a la puerta, escuchó como Sam comenzó a ladrar. Se escucharon pasos y abrió Victoria. Estaba vestida con una blusa rosada y unos pantalones de mezclilla, aunque se veía natural, era lo más hermoso que Reid había visto en toda su vida.

Hola Spencer.

Hola Victoria. Te ves… muy bien.

Gracias.

Yo… te traje esto –le dio un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas pequeñas-. No sé si te gustan y tampoco…

Son perfectas –las olió-, gracias. Espera un momento, regreso enseguida –entró pero dejó la puerta abierta. Reid vio como salí y colocaba un pequeño florero en medio de la mesa que daba a la entrada-. Listo –llegó con él-, así las veré siempre. Nos vamos –Reid asintió y se tomaron de las manos-. ¿Y a dónde vamos? –Reid la había llevado a caminar al parque mientras pensaba a donde llevarla.

¿Te gustaría un café? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió después de quedarse callado.

Si claro –Vicky ya se había dado cuenta del dilema de Reid, así que se le ocurrió una idea-. ¿Qué tal si de ahora en adelante quedamos todos los días (cuando tu estés aquí claro está), y visitamos una cafetería diferente todos los días y probamos los diferentes tipos de café de la zona?

Me parece una buena idea, ¿pero solo iremos a las cafeterías que están cerca si vamos a pie o también iremos en coche? –Vicky lo pensó un momento.

Tal vez primero debamos comenzar con las que podamos ir a pie –Vicky sabía muy bien que Reid estaba analizando los lugares por la forma en que las cejas de Reid comenzaron a juntarse.

Pero hay algunas en las que caminaríamos hasta media hora y si mejor –Vicky lo besó.

Deja de ser tan analítico, aún si tenemos que caminar una hora hasta llegar allá, que así sea, me gusta pasear contigo.

Pasaron las siguientes tres semanas yendo a diferentes cafeterías, en algunas el café era muy bueno y en otros, no tanto. Tanto Vicky como Reid disfrutaban los paseos que daban. E inclusive algunas veces paseaban juntos por la mañana acompañados por Sam, que siempre se emocionaba al ver a Reid. Ya no lo tiraba al piso, pero eso no evitaba que algunas veces lo empujara mientras caminaban.

A pesar de varios intentos de Reid de decirle a Vicky lo que sentía, siempre perdía la oportunidad. Ya fuese por el sonido de automóviles o porque le derramaran el café encima (lo cual solo ocurrió una vez), Reid no encontraba el momento o el lugar idóneo para expresar lo que sentía.

Un día cuando regresaban de su paseo nocturno, Reid se propuso que ese día como sea que fuese le diría lo que sentía.

Ese café estuvo muy bueno –le dijo Vicky-, o ¿Cómo te pareció a ti?

Sí, estaba muy bueno.

¿Sucede algo Spencer? Hoy te he sentido un poco distraído y más pensativo de lo normal –se detuvieron en frente del edificio de Vicky.

Tienes razón. Lamento si te he preocupado –Vicky lo tomó de las manos.

Recuerda que siempre puedes decirme lo que quieras –"Es ahora o nunca", pensó Reid.

Victoria, yo…

Te amo –le dijo Vicky en ese momento.

¿Qué?

Que yo te amo Spencer Reid –Reid se quedó sin habla. Él quería decírselo primero y no ella, por algún motivo sentía que ese paso le correspondía a él. Pero ya que ella sentía lo mismo Reid se preparó para decirle lo mismo, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que había tardado mucho en responderle-. Entiendo, lo lamento Spencer –dio media vuelta y entró al edificio antes de que Reid le dijera que esperara. Reid fue detrás de ella pero al tratar de abrir la puerta del edificio no pudo. Al parecer habían cambiado las cerraduras y era de las puertas que solo se abren con la llave o solo cuando un inquilino abre la puerta desde su casa-

Que estúpido soy –se dijo así mismo. Se sentó en las escaleras, esperaría a que alguien entrara y le abriese. Lo cual podría pasar en horas. Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando sonó su teléfono-. ¿Victoria?

No, soy JJ –Reid suspiró-. Reid tenemos un caso. Necesitamos que vayas al aeropuerto, allá te daremos más detalles.

Ok.

¿Todo está bien? –dijo en un susurro.

Creo que lo eché todo a perder.

¿Qué pasó?

¿Y si te lo digo en el avión?

Está bien, acá te esperamos –cortó la llamada. Se puso de pie y miró la ventana del apartamento de Vicky, esperando encontrar su reflejo en la ventana pero no había nada.

Yo también te amo –susurró y se fue.

Vicky entró a su apartamento y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación encerrándose en ella. Ni siquiera le había dicho hola a Sam cuando la recibió. Sam se sentó fuera de la puerta.

Ya dentro trató de llamarle a Eva pero ella no contestó, aunque bueno, ese día era sábado y por lo tanto estaría en alguna fiesta de seguro. Abrazó una almohada y comenzó a llorar y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida, eso era algo característico de ella. Se despertó un par de horas después, todo estaba oscuro. Se levantó y fue hacia su ventana. Por un momento se preguntó su Reid estaría esperando en la entrada por ella y le diría el motivo de su silencio, pero antes de ver afuera se dijo a si misma que eso no sería posible y regresó a la cama. Sin embargo, si lo hubiese hecho, había visto a Reid hablando por teléfono y después dirigir su mirada a su ventana para después irse.

Reid subió al jet y fue recibido por la mirada de JJ y de García. Por la mirada de García sospechaba que ya sabía lo de él y lo de Vicky. Antes de que todos los demás llegaran y que Hotch regresara de hablar con el piloto, Reid les contó lo que había pasado y de cómo no había podido decirle nada.

No te preocupes Reid –le dijo García-, no todo está perdido, aún puedes recuperarla.

¿Cómo?

Eso es algo obvio, ¿no lo crees? –le dijo JJ, pero antes de que alguna de las dos le diera la respuesta llegó Hotch y después todos los demás.

Baby girl –dijo Morgan-, ¿a qué debemos el honor?

Nos ayudará con el caso –le dijo Hotch.

¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Blake.

La policía de Chicago nos llamó. En las últimas tres semanas han recibido tres mensajes de alguien diciendo que secuestró a alguien y que si quieren recuperarla tienen que hacerlo en 24 hrs o ella muere.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? –dijo Morgan.

Que hasta ahora ya ha habido 5 chicas muertas.

¿Y cómo saben que son las mismas que dice el correo? –preguntó Blake.

Porque se los dice en el correo. El correo que les ha mandado el SUDES, les manda una foto de la chica que secuestró con acertijo por computadora, el cual según el correo les dirá como encontrarla antes de que la mate –continuaron el debate del caso y de los posibles perfiles que los ayudarían a atraparlo. Pero aún Reid seguía pensando en Vicky.


	6. capitulo 6

**Perdón por la larga espera, pero de alguna forma, este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

La noche es buena consejera, eso es lo que pensó Vicky cuando abrió los ojos. Después de llorar por lo que había pasado, se reprendió a si misma por su comportamiento infantil. Había sido muy tonto de su parte el haber acelerado las cosas. "Tal vez Spencer no piensa de esa forma sobre mi" –se dijo así misma mientras veía como la noche daba paso al día.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de café. Sam la recibió con la misma alegría de siempre e inclusive le lamió la mano. Vicky estaba pensando las cosas en la cocina cuando escuchón que la puerta se habría y después se escuchaba el sonido de las llaves al caer y pasos rápidos.

¡Estoy en la cocina! –gritó Vicky y pocos segundos después apareció Eva con su ropa "normal" y no de fiesta, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos jeans, lo que hizo que Vicky se preguntará en dónde había estado.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Spencer te hiso algo? –la aplastó con tantas preguntas.

En orden, sí, estoy bien. No, no me pasó nada. Y tres, creo que fue al revés –vio su taza de café. Eva pareció que se tomaba su tiempo en analizar las respuestas.

¿A qué te refieres con "creo que fue al revés"? –Vicky le contó lo sucedido a Eva-. ¿No crees que tu comportamiento fue algo inmaduro?

Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes –se tapó el rostro con las manos.

¿Ya hablaste con él?

No. Antes de que llegaras lo pensé, pero no sé qué decirle.

¿Qué tal si empiezas por "perdón por comportarme como una adolecente inmadura"?

Si claro, busco apoyo y encuentro burlas –Eva se acercó a Vicky y la abrazó.

Vamos, yo sé que esto se va a resolver. Todos cometemos errores algunas veces. Además eso le da emoción a la relación de novios.

Ni si quiera sé si lo somos –Eva levantó una ceja.

Espera, han salido por casi un mes e inclusive yo los he visto besarse ¿y no son novios? Vaya, no sabía que te gustase eso de "amigos con derechos". Por fin te he contagiado ¿verdad? –las dos rieron.

Eso parece, eres mala influencia para mí.

Ven, vamos –le tendió la mano.

¿A dónde?

Al apartamento de Spencer, por supuesto –la tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla.

Eva, creo que hay un problema con eso.

Si es por tu ropa, se te ve bien, un poco arrugada, pero pasable –Vicky recordó que no se había cambiado de ropa.

No es eso –Vicky tomó sus llaves-. Es solo que no sé en dónde vive Spencer –Eva se detuvo y se giró para verla.

Ni siquiera eso sabes, con razón no han llegado muy lejos. Hasta mi sobrina sabe dónde vive su novio que se hizo hace tres días. Y eso que no se conocían antes.

Voy mal, ¿eh?

No, no quise decir eso. Solo van a un paso lento, pero supongo que es algo característico de ustedes –antes de Vicky dijese algo más, sonó su teléfono.

¿Diga? –respondió Vicky-. Hola papá, buenos días –se palmeó la frente-. ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado! ¿A qué horas vas a llegar?... ¿15 minutos?... No, está bien. Te veo abajo –colgó-. Olvide que ayudaría a papá a escoger el regalo de cumpleaños de mamá –se fue a su habitación. Podía escucharse mucho estruendo dentro de la habitación.

¿Cómo es que seguimos con ella? –le dijo Eva a Sam, quien solo ladeo la cabeza. 15 minutos después, se escuchó el sonido de un auto. Eva se asomó por la ventana y vio el auto mercedes del papá de Vicky, Eva siempre se había sorprendido de lo puntual que era el padre de Vicky-. ¡Tú papá ya está aquí! –gritó Eva. A los pocos segundos salió Vicky corriendo, tomó sus llaves y antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo.

¿Te importaría sacara a Sam y darle de comer? Gracias –se fue antes de que Eva pudiese decir algo. Volvió a asomarse por la ventana y vio como Vicky subía y el carro arrancaba.

Bueno Sam, seremos tu y yo. ¡Ve por tu correa! –Sam se fue corriendo a la cocina. Vicky se encaminó a la mesita donde había dejado sus llaves y vio el celular de Vicky-. En serio Vicky, un día de estos vas a olvidar tu cabeza en el perchero –se le ocurrió una idea. Abrió el directorio del teléfono y buscó un número, cuando lo encontró sonrió.

La UAC, ya tenían trabajando al menos 12 horas seguidas y aunque ya habían resuelto al menos 4 pistas, sentían que no estaban avanzando demasiado. Todos tenían en sus manos un vaso con café, y en algunas ocasiones, durmieron una o dos horas. El único que aún no se había detenido era Reid, quien seguía analizando las pistas detalladamente.

¿Algo sucede con Reid? –les preguntó Morgan a García y JJ.

¿Por qué lo dices? –le dijo JJ.

Porque he notado que en ocasiones tiene la mirada pérdida, como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa. Creo que por eso está tardando en resolver esto.

Vamos –comenzó García-, sé que Reid es listo pero no esperes que resuelva todo esto en tan poco tiempo.

Así es, ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión de los imitadores del Zodiaco? –le dijo JJ.

¿El de aquel que le dejaba mensajes a su amigo que se iba a casar? –dijo García.

Sí. Hasta Reid tuvo problemas con ese caso, ¿recuerdan?

Tal vez tengan razón –dijo Morgan-. Pero creo que Hotch también se ha dado cuenta del cambio –entró una policía.

Agente Morgan, lo solicita el agente Hotchner –Morgan se fue. Sonó el teléfono de Reid, pero parecía que él no estaba poniendo atención a eso. JJ tomó el teléfono y contestó.

Teléfono del Dr. Spencer Reid.

_¿Hola?_ –contestó una mujer del otro lado.

Hola –dijo JJ-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

_¿Se encuentra Spencer Reid?_

En este momento está un poco ocupado, ¿necesita algo?

_No_ –se podía escuchar un suspiró. JJ salió de sala, mientras García la miraba

¿Eres Victoria? –dijo susurrando.

_No, soy Eva. La amiga de Vicky._

Ah, ya sé quién eres. Yo soy Jennifer Jareau, la amiga de Spencer.

_Usted es la mamá de Henry, el niño que se saltó un grado._

Así es. Pero dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Es por lo que pasó entre ellos dos.

_Al parecer usted ya sabe de su situación. _

Así es.

_Perdón por Vicky, algunas veces suele comportarse algo infantil._

No te preocupes, sé cómo es eso –vio a Reid por la ventana-. Y ¿Qué necesitas de Spence?

_Quería decirle donde se vería con Vicky para que arreglen su asunto._

¿Ella te lo pidió?

_No, pero a este paso, Sam hablará antes de que ella se decida a dar el primer paso, así que pensé que tal vez necesiten un poco de ayuda._

Sabes, estaba pensando lo mismo. ¿Qué tenías planeado? –siguieron hablando durante un rato más. Después de eso JJ entró de nuevo a la sala y vio que Reid seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse. JJ aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Reid y comprobó en ese momento lo que Morgan les había dicho antes. En esos momentos, aunque Reid pareciera que estaba analizando las pistas en realidad tenía la vista en un punto lejano. Le tocó el hombro y Reid se sobresaltó-. ¿Estás bien? –Reid se talló los ojos.

Sí.

¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

No, está bien. Algo me dice que la clave de todo esto está en alguna parte de todo esto –señaló las hojas que tenía frente a él-. Pero por alguna razón no puedo concentrarme bien.

De hecho si lo sabes. Es por Vicky –Reid no respondió.

Es solo que…

No te preocupes por eso, como te dije la respuesta a eso es algo obvio –Reid la vio.

Es cierto Reid –se les unió García quien estaba escuchado su conversación-, necesitan hablar.

Pero ese es el problema, que no sé qué decirle.

¿Por qué no se lo escribes? –le dijo JJ.

Si Reid –le dijo García-, porque no le escribes una carta, eso es romántico y a las chicas nos gustan las cosas románticas.

Creo que será más sencillo para ti –le dijo JJ.

Eso es, las dos tienen razón –se dio media vuelta-. Ya encontré la forma de resolver este caso.

No nos referíamos a eso –le dijo García.

Lo sé, pero lo que me dijeron me puso a pensar en el caso y ya encontré la pista que necesitaba.

No sé qué decir a eso –le dijo JJ a García.

Pero ustedes tienen razón, hablaré con Victoria y lo de la carta es un buen detalle. Creo que será lo mejor. Ahora el problema es cómo hablaré con ella.

No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos con eso –le dijo JJ.

Vicky había acompañado a su padre a varias joyerías, hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada que le pudiese gustar a su madre. Además, Vicky seguían sin poder olvidar a Reid y eso a su padre no le pasó desapercibido.

Cariño, ¿está todo bien? –le dijo mientras Vicky le colocaba un cubito de azúcar a su café.

Sí papá, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque te conozco. Desde que eras niña siempre has sido como un libro abierto para mí. Aunque por fuera aparentes estar de buen humor tus ojos me dicen que no es así –Vicky sonrió.

Me conoces mejor que yo. Pero tienes razón. No se los había dicho antes porque no sabía cómo hacerlo pero, estoy enamorada.

¿En serio? ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Se llama Spencer Reid. Comenzamos como amigos, salíamos a pasear, a tomar café, a pasear en el parque, me ha contado cosas que no sabía y me hace reír. Eso me hizo enamorarme de él.

Entonces ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿te hizo algo?

No, no. El sería incapaz de hacerme daño.

Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió?

Creo que apresuré las cosas. Ayer le dije que lo amaba.

¿Y él te dijo que no?

No, de hecho no me dijo nada, y yo apresuré las cosas y…

Ya entiendo. Eso ocurre a veces, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, tal vez lo tomaste por sorpresa y el no encontró las palabras de cómo decírtelo, a veces los hombres somos así.

Eva también me dijo mismo.

¿Por qué no hablas con este chico Spencer?

Es que no sé qué decirle.

Tú siempre has sido buena para esas cosas de hablar –Vicky se rió.

Tienes razón, y lo haré en este momento –buscó en las bolsas de sus pantalones y de su chaqueta-. Rayos. Olvidé mi teléfono en casa.

¿Quieres usar el mío?

Aún no me memorizo su número, sabes que siempre he sido mala para memorizar números de teléfono. No, yo le hablaré cuando regrese.

Está bien –su padre le tomó la mano.

Vicky regresó al apartamento a eso de las 7. Tardaron más tiempo en buscar el regalo de lo que habían planeado. En el camino de regreso, Vicky estuvo planeando miles de escenarios y las palabras que le diría a Spencer para disculparse por su comportamiento.

Al entrar a su apartamento, Sam la recibió como siempre. Gritó el nombre de Eva y no respondió, entonces se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje en la contestadora y lo escuchó.

"Vicky, soy Eva. Reunión de chicas a las 7, en el apartamento de mi hermano. Me ocurrió algo que quiero decirles a todas y estoy muy emocionada por esto. Te veo allá" –se terminó el mensaje.

Vicky miró su reloj y ya habían pasado cinco minutos y tardaría al menos otros diez en llegar, pero primero quería cambiarse. Pero si se retrasaba sabía que Eva se molestaría. Tomó sus llaves y salió de nuevo.

Llegó a los pocos minutos, cuando llegó Eva la saludó y le dijo que esperara en el sofá, que se le había olvidado comprar vino y salió rápidamente. En ese momento Vicky pensó que hubiese sido mejor si se hubiese cambiado antes. El apartamento del hermano de Eva no había cambiado mucho desde que su hermano se fue a estudiar a Francia. Eva había tomado como propio ese lugar mientras Jason no estaba. Se sentó en el sofá y entonces vio el sobre con su nombre en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá. Tomó el sobre y sabía que era de Spencer, ya que su nombre estaba escrito de forma completa: "Victoria". Él era la única persona que la llamaba por su nombre por completo y siempre que lo hacía, ella de alguna forma se sentía especial. Dentro del sobre había una carta y la sacó lentamente, tratando de hacer que la sensación se alargara.

En las hojas, que estaban dobladas por la mitad, aun había un ligero olor a café, algo característico de Spencer. Comenzó a leer:

Victoria:

La ocasión anterior no te dije lo que sentía, pero es solo

que no soy bueno para expresarme con palabras.

Mis amigas me recomendaron escribirte una carta para

que se me hiciese más fácil el decirte lo que siento, pero

comienzo a dudarlo. Aun estando sentado en el jet de

regreso a casa sin que nadie me moleste, sigo teniendo

problemas para poder expresarte lo que siento.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que me vería en esta situación

antes de conocerte, le hubiese dicho que estaba loco, que yo

jamás tengo problemas para expresarme.

Pero como le dices a una mujer maravillosa, bella y fuerte

como tú lo que sientes sin que le digas menos de lo que merece.

He leído a varios poetas en mi vida y a otro que no lo eran,

y en ninguno de ellos se nota que hayan tenido problemas

al escribir lo que sentían.

Porque, si yo fuese poeta, diría que eres como la flor silvestre

del páramo, que a pesar de que eres sencilla y hermosa a

la vez como todas las demás, sigues teniendo un brillo que

las demás no tienen, que es lo que te hace destacar de entre

todas las demás que te rodean. Y si fuese astrónomo, diría

que eres la estrella más brillante del firmamento, desde lo más

alto iluminas la oscuridad que me rodea, y aunque hay

momentos en que ya no te veo, sé que estas allí.

Con solo al mirarte a los ojos ya no me siento perdido, con una

sonrisa me haces olvidar los malos momentos que me tocan

vivir a diario y al besarme, haces que olvide completamente quien soy.

Ahora que termino de escribir esta carta, veo que he sido un tonto

al no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía, pero sé que ahora, cuando

te vea, lo primero que diré será…

Te amo Victoria Simmons –dijo una voz detrás de ella. Vicky rápidamente se levantó y vio a Spencer detrás de ella sosteniendo una rosa blanca, su favorita. Reid caminó lentamente hacia ella, y Vicky no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Cuando estuvo frente de ella, Reid le limpió una lágrima que ni siquiera sabía que había derramado-. Por favor no llores –Vicky se sonrió.

Esto es hermoso, nunca nadie me había dicho esto antes. Gracias Spencer –tomó su mano-, yo también lo siento, me comporté como una inmadura y… –Reid la besó tiernamente. Vicky sintió como si un peso se le quitara de encima. Rodeó el cuello de Reid y él le rodeo su cintura, haciendo que ella se acercara más hacia él.

Te traje esto –le tendió la rosa cuando se separaron-. Había pensado en traerte un ramo, pero mis amigas me dijeron que sería mejor si solo te daba una.

Gracias Spencer –la olió.

Pero si quieres en este momento te compro el ramo completo.

No, está bien. La conservaré por siempre –lo invitó a sentarse con ella en el sofá y se recargó en su hombro-. Así que, Eva te contactó, ¿no es así?

De hecho, sí habló a mi teléfono pero yo no contesté, porque en ese momento estaba trabajando, JJ contestó mi teléfono y habló con ella, entre las dos se pusieron de acuerdo y García después se les unió también.

¿Quién es García?

Para hacértelo más sencillo, es la madrina de Henry.

Ah, ¿la chica rubia de lentes y siempre sonríe, que a veces va a recoger a Henry a la escuela?

La misma.

Algún día les agradeceré esto –se acercó más a Reid. Pasaron un momento en silencio y después Reid bostezó.

Lo lamento –se disculpó-, pero es solo que no he dormido en las últimas 18 horas.

Ok –Vicky se alejó hasta el extremo del sofá y se palmeó las piernas, Reid se le quedó viendo-. ¿Qué estás esperando? Acuéstate –Reid se sonrojó-. Vamos, hazlo. O yo lo haré por ti –Reid recostó su cabeza lentamente en las piernas de Vicky. Vicky pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Reid. Vicky pudo sentir como Reid comenzaba a relajar el cuerpo y después escuchó sus respiraciones, por un momento creyó que ya se había dormido.

¿Victoria?

¿Si?

¿Serías mi novia? –Vicky sonrió.

Claro que sí.

Gracias –Vicky se agachó y besó la frente de Reid. Al poco tiempo Reid se durmió y después Vicky hizo lo mismo.

En la acera, frente al edificio donde estaban la nueva pareja de novios, había tres personas mirando en dirección de la ventana.

¿Creen que haya funcionado? –dijo García.

No tengo ni la menor duda –dijo Eva.

¿Estás segura que a tu hermano no le importa? –le preguntó JJ.

Nah. A veces yo vengo a pasar el rato aquí con algunos de mis novios, es un buen lugar para tener un poco de privacidad y mi hermano lo sabe –se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar algo? –le dijo García.

Suena bien –le dijo Eva.

No lo sé –dijo JJ-. Yo aún tengo que ir a casa.

Vamos JJ, aunque sea una hora. De todos modos Henry está con Will –JJ las vio a las dos muy animadas.

Está bien. Solo esperen un momento para decírselo a Will –habló unos minutos por teléfono-. Ok, vámonos –las tres se fueron del lugar.


	7. capitulo 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Vicky y Reid se habían quedado dormidos en la misma posición hasta las 5 de la mañana cuando el despertador del teléfono de Reid sonó. Vicky se había levantado con dolor de cuello y Reid tenía dolor de espalda, pero ninguno de ellos dio muestras de su malestar, al contrario, ambos tenían rostros sonrientes, ya que para ambos, había sido la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas, hasta ahora.

Desayunaron en una cafetería cercana y antes de despedirse para comenzar sus respectivos días, ambos acordaron salir a comer. Vicky insistió en pasar por él a la oficina, ya que la última vez que habían salido él había ido por ella a la escuela, claro que con la diferencia de que ahora Henry no los acompañaría.

Vicky estaba descansando tranquilamente en la sala de maestros. Hasta el momento, no había señales de Eva por ningún lado, pero sabía que su encuentro era inevitable. Afortunadamente, cuando regresó en la mañana solo tuvo tiempo para prepararse para el trabajo y darle de comer a Sam, pero Vicky sabía muy bien que Eva se moría de ganas de acribillarla con preguntas sobre la noche con Reid y más cuando se percató que la sonrisa de Vicky no parecía opacarse con nada. Inclusive sus alumnos también se percataron de su buen humor, inclusive una de sus alumnas le comentó al inicio de sus clases que se veía muy feliz a lo que ella le había respondido que lo estaba, aunque no les dijo el porqué.

Mientras se tomaba su café, recordó la carta que le había escrito Reid, que en esos momentos llevaba en su bolsa y que en secreto la había leído en el baño. Aún podía recordar cada detalle de la noche pasada y sospechaba que jamás la olvidaría.

Parece que hoy estás de buen humor –la voz sacó a Vicky de su ensoñamiento.

¡Ah, hola! Buenos días directora Smith.

Buenos días Vicky. Y ya te he dicho que me digas Ruth y que me trates de tú. El que ahora sea la directora no quiere decir que ya no seamos amigas.

Ok –Vicky siguió sonriendo-. Por cierto ¿quieres algo de café? Acabo de prepararlo.

Ya me lo sirvo yo –fue hacia la cafetera, se sirvió un poco en una de las tazas y regresó. Se sentó frente a Vicky-. Y dime Vicky, ¿te pasó algo interesante este fin de semana? –Vicky la miró inocentemente.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque hoy cuando pasé por tu salón, noté algo que me llamó la atención y que no había visto en algún tiempo.

¿Y qué es?

Que tus alumnos estaban felices y llenos de energía al igual que su maestra. Y en el poco rato que estuve, noté que fueron muy participativos en clase.

Sí, bueno –comenzó a balbucear-, de seguro otro maestros son iguales.

De hecho no –bebió de su café.

Bueno, es que hoy los niños estaban de buen humor.

No, tú estabas de buen humor. Vicky, aunque no lo parezca, los niños son muy receptivos con los sentimientos. Desde que soy directora, todos los días paso a ver a los maestros para ver sus clases por la ventana y de lo que me he dado cuenta en este tiempo, es que si el maestro o maestra demuestran cansancio, su alumnos también muestran cansancio y aburrimiento, inclusive me ha tocado ver que algunos se quedan dormidos y he visto otro tipo de comportamientos que prefiero no mencionar. El caso es que hoy tú clase me dejó sorprendida e inclusive me contagió su buen humor –Vicky no supo que decir-. Entonces, ¿te pasó algo bueno este fin de semana? –volvió a preguntarle.

Bueno, pues de hecho sí –bajó la mirada tímidamente. Últimamente se había preguntado, como es que a sus 28 años y con varios novios de por medio, al estar con Reid la hacía sentir como adolecente enamorada.

Y supongo que eso bueno fue a causa de un chico, ¿verdad? –Vicky jugueteó con su taza.

Pues sí –Vicky sintió como comenzaba a ruborizarse-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Vicky, tengo 52 años, he visto estas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Además, yo también pasé por eso hace tiempo –Ruth la vio esperando a que ella siguiese hablando y por algún motivo lo hizo.

Bueno, mi novio –aún se sentía un poco extraño al decirlo- me regaló algo muy bueno ayer.

¿Y puede saberse qué fue?

Una carta.

¿Una carta?

Sí. Él la escribió.

Vaya, eso sí es algo notable en un hombre y más en estos tiempos. Pero es bueno saber que hombres así de sencillos aun existan. Espero algún día conocerlo.

De hecho lo conoces.

¿En serio? ¿Trabaja aquí?

No. Es el padrino de Henry LaMontagne.

¿El niño que se adelantó un grado? –Vicky asintió y Ruth trató de recordar-. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¿No es el tipo alto y delgado, que siempre usa ropa formal y corbata?

El mismo.

Pero mira que cosas –miró su reloj-. Vaya, será mejor irnos. Las clases ya van a reanudarse, espero y la próxima vez me cuentes como se relacionaron –Vicky asintió y apuró su café.

García y JJ estaban charlando animadamente mientras tomaban un poco de café en la cafetería de la oficina cuando Morgan entró.

¿Ustedes saben lo que le sucede a Reid hoy? –García y JJ se miraron y posteriormente se asomaron por la puerta para ver a Reid. Estaba leyendo un archivo de un caso mientras una fina sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Obviamente las chicas sabían lo que significaba, pero decidieron hacerse las desentendidas.

Yo lo veo igual –dijo JJ.

Sí, yo también –le secundó García.

¿En serio no lo notan diferente?

¿En qué sentido? –dijo JJ.

¡Pues que se ve, feliz! Se ve más alegre que en otras ocasiones.

¿Y? –le dijo García.

No lo sé, es algo raro. Ayer se veía decaído y hoy está alegre, me pareció algo que destacaba. Hoy en la mañana cuando llegué, lo vi haciendo estiramientos de espalda. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, me dijo que no había dormido en una posición muy cómoda, pero que sin duda había sido la mejor noche de su vida hasta ahora –García y JJ bebieron de sus respectivas tazas de café para ocultar sus sonrisas.

¿Y porque no se lo preguntas? –le dijo García lo más normal que pudo.

Tal vez lo haga.

Chicos –apareció Blake a la entrada y los tres la vieron-, Hotch nos convocó a reunión.

Ok, gracias. Ya vamos –le dijo Morgan. Blake salió pero reapareció un segundo después.

Oigan, ¿no les parece que Reid está hoy más alegre? –Morgan se giró hacia las chicas mientras hacía ademanes como diciéndoles ¡¿Ven?! ¡Tenía razón! García y JJ bebieron de nuevo de su café.

Tardaron varias horas en resolver todos los asuntos a revisar en la reunión. Morgan aprovechó el momento para acercarse para preguntarle sobre su cambio de humor, pero antes de que le pudiese decir algo, García se dirigió primero a él.

Eh, Reid. Parece que hay alguien esperándote en tu lugar –Reid levantó la mirada y vio a Vicky parada frente al escritorio. Tenía puesta una blusa a rayas, una chamarra de mezclilla y unos jeans, su pelo estaba suelto y se desparramaba por sus hombros. Los dos sonrieron en cuanto se vieron.

Hola Vicky –la saludó JJ-. ¿A qué debemos el honor?

Vine a secuestrarlo –señaló a Reid y en cuanto Reid se acercó lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un rápido beso. Ni Reid o Vicky se habían dado cuenta de la cara de incredulidad que habían puesto el resto del equipo inclusive Hotch estaba sorprendido, claro exceptuando a un par de chicas rubias.

¿Secuestrarme? –le dijo Reid-. ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras?

¿Qué? A veces necesitamos un poco de adrenalina –se quedaron viendo. Hasta que alguien carraspeó-. ¿No se te olvida algo?

¿Qué?

¿Presentarme?

Ah, es cierto –los demás parecieron percatase de sus rostros sorprendidos y se controlaron lo más rápido posible-. Chicos, permítanme presentarles a mi novia Victoria Simmons –vaya que los demás hicieron un gran esfuerzo en no dejar caer la mandíbula-. Victoria, ellos son Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Alex Blake, Derek Morgan y Penélope García.

Es un placer señorita Simmons –Hotch fue el primero en salir del estupor y le tendió la mano.

El placer es mío –Vicky le tomó la mano-. Por favor díganme Vicky –después de Hotch, Rossi se presentó, después Blake y finalmente Morgan. García fue la última, pero a diferencia de los demás ella le dio un fuerte abrazo. Después de que platicaran algunos minutos ambos se fueron.

Por favor díganme que eso fue real –dijo Morgan.

Y muy real cariñito –le dijo García.

¿Ustedes ya lo sabían, verdad? –les dijo Hotch a JJ y a García.

Sí –le respondió JJ-. De hecho Vicky es la maestra de Henry.

¿Y cómo te enteraste tu baby girl?

Intuición femenina –le dijo jugando. Se fue hacia su oficina.

¿Tú también lo sabias Blake? –le dijo Morgan.

Tenía mis sospechas –se encogió de hombros.

Vicky condujo alrededor de veinte minutos por la carretera hasta que ya no se vieron edificios, siguió conduciendo hasta que paró en una arboleda. No había mucha gente alrededor, aunque bueno, era entre semana así que muchas personas estarían trabajando en esos momentos. Aunque eso no le molestaba a Reid.

¿Qué es este lugar? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

¿Alguna vez te habías aventurado más allá de la modernidad? –le dijo sonriendo. Los dos salieron del pequeño chevy de Vicky. De la parte de atrás, Vicky sacó una cesta.

Permíteme –le dijo Reid mientras le quitaba la canasta, la cual si estaba algo pesada.

Que caballeroso –le besó la mejilla. Lo guio hasta debajo de un árbol, desde ese lugar podía verse toda el área de descanso. A parte de ellos, habían otras parejas e inclusive niños y madres. Vicky tendió una manta en el pasto y con palmadas en el suelo invitó a Reid a sentarse.

¿Cómo conocías de este lugar?

Lo descubrí de casualidad tiempo después de cuando Eva y yo nos mudamos. De hecho, aquí encontramos a Sam de cachorro. Al parecer lo habían abandonado a su suerte, cuando lo encontramos creíamos que no iba a sobrevivir pero peleo hasta el final y bueno, ya sabes el final de la historia. ¿Sándwich de pollo? –le ofreció.

Gracias –tomó el sándwich y Vicky tomó otro para ella.

Traje mayonesa y mostaza extra por si quieres ponerle a tu sándwich –de la cesta sacó dos frascos.

No, así está bien –le dio un mordisco al sándwich-. Vaya, están muy buenos.

Lo dices como si tuvieses dudas de mi habilidad culinaria. También traje arroz blanco –sacó un pequeño tupper-, receta de familia.

Es que no sabía que cocinaras.

Jamás me lo preguntaste –le sonrió y mordió su sándwich.

¿Y qué más sabes cocinar?

¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te haga la comida?

No.

Tranquilo estaba jugando. Además –se acercó a él-, de todos modos pensaba prepararte la cena uno de estos días. Pero no esta semana, estaré muy ocupada.

¿Tus clases?

No, es por la fiesta de cumpleaños de mamá –se recargó en el pecho de Reid.

¿No te agradan las fiestas?

Si me gustan, aunque no muchos los invitados –Reid guardó silencio esperando que ella continuara-. No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero mi madre pertenece a una de esas sociedades donde hay mujeres refinadas y ese tipo de cosas, jamás me ha gustado –miró a Reid a la cara como indicándole que se explicara mejor-. Tú sabes, esas sociedades donde te presentan a todos en un baile y con un vestido –lo dijo con desagrado.

Ya sé a qué te refieres. Pero suena a que no te gusto mucho.

Y no me gustó. Creo que no va con mi forma de ser. Pero no tuve elección, al ser la única mujer en mi familia tenía que hacerlo, al menos por mamá –se rió un poco.

¿Qué sucede?

Es solo que estaba recordando que el día de nuestra presentación en sociedad me dejé convencer por Eva de darnos una escapada para gozar de nuestra adolescencia antes de convertirnos en "damas de sociedad". ¿Sabes qué pasó?

¿Debería de saberlo?

¿Sabes qué es una pregunta retórica, verdad? Ahí deberías de preguntarme ¿Qué pasó? –Reid se rió.

Ok. ¿Qué paso?

Nos perdimos. Nos equivocamos de autobús y ni siquiera recuerdo el lugar a donde fuimos a parar. Nos pasaron un sinfín de cosas y cuando regresamos para el evento, nuestras madres nos riñeron como si no hubiese un mañana. Algún día te enseñaré las fotos que mis queridos hermanos tomaron ese día, te vas a reír mucho. Inclusive uno de ellos la enmarcó y me la regaló en navidad.

Parece que tienes una familia muy animada.

No, mi familia está loca, pero aun así siempre nos apoyamos –deslizó su mano con la de él y entrelazó sus dedos-. Has de decir que soy una parlanchina.

No, me gusta escucharte hablar –Vicky sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Ok –recobró un poco la compostura-, ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

¿Cómo qué?

No sé, algo de tu niñez.

No hay mucho que decir sobre eso –su voz denotaba tristeza o resignación, Vicky no supo interpretarlo bien. Se sentó para mirarlo a la cara.

¿Dije algo malo?

No, no. Es solo que mi vida, bueno, no fue una feliz aventura que digamos –cuando Reid vio sus ojos, sabía que podía decirle lo que quiera y que ella lo comprendería y que además no lo juzgaría-. Creo que ya te había dicho que mi madre fue maestra de literatura cuando era joven y que ella me enseñó casi todo lo que sé de literatura –Vicky asintió y comenzó a hacer círculos en el dorso de su mano-. De seguro te preguntaras, ¿cómo podía tener tiempo de enseñarme mientras era maestra? –no quería decirle la condición de su mamá en esas circunstancias, pero sentía una fuerza, que no podía explicar que lo impulsaba a decírselo-. Victoria, mi madre es esquizofrénica. Se lo diagnosticaron antes de que yo naciera y la mantuvo controlada por años hasta que supo que estaba embarazada de mí. Mi madre dejó de tomar su medicamento para que yo tuviese un desarrollo normal, pero eso solo causó que su enfermedad se agravara a lo largo de los años. No me malentiendas, es una madre excelente, pero poco a poco fue teniendo más ataques y en varias ocasiones ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o quien era yo. Mi padre no soportó la presión de las cosas que ocurrieron en tiempo y cuando yo tenía 10, él se fue de la casa –siguió contándole muchas cosas de su vida, de la escuela, de los pocos amigos que había tenido en su infancia, le había dicho cosas que ni siquiera el equipo sabía. Cuando terminó su relato, esperó encontrar miedo o alguna señal de que Victoria le dijese que ya no quería estar con él, pero cuando la miró a la cara, solo vio en su rostro, orgullo, tristeza, pero también algo más, algo que hacía que se sintiera bien por dentro. Vicky tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todas esas cosas –Reid se encogió de hombros-, ojalá te hubiese conocido en ese entonces, de seguro yo habría sido tu amiga. Pero me hace sentir orgullosa que a pesar de todo, hayas ido siempre hacia adelante, porque créeme, no muchos lo hacen e inclusive se llenan de odio y terminan atrapados por ti –le sonrió y Reid también sonrió. Vicky le dio un beso-. Solo espero una cosa de ti.

¿Qué?

Espero que un día de estos me lleves a conocer a tu madre. Tengo que agradecerle el hombre que hizo de ti –cuando escuchó eso, Reid hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y fue besarla, pero no fue un beso como los demás, fue incluso mejor. Reid, en ese momento, descubrió que no podía vivir sin que Victoria estuviese a su lado. Todo el tiempo, había escuchado de García historias románticas, donde las personas se enamoraban de otras en tan poco tiempo que terminaban casándose casi tan pronto como se conocían, en ese momento a Reid le había parecido que eso era imposible, pero ahora, mientras tenia a Victoria entre sus manos, pensó que tal vez las historias no estuviesen tan equivocadas.


	8. capitulo 8

**Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que los personajes de Julieta y Arturo que aparecerán en este capítulo y probablemente en capítulos posteriores, no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a una amiga que también escribe Fics aquí, se llama Titi25. Ella me ha concedido el gran honor de prestarme sus personajes y algunos detalles de su historia. Si quieren saber más detalles de estos personajes les recomiendo que vean "Ángeles y Demonios" y "Volvería aquí" son muy buenas historias, además de las otras historias que ha escrito que también les recomiendo.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Reid estaba leyendo un artículo de psicología por la mañana. Por alguna razón (que no podía admitir en voz alta), ese día se sentía muy bien, con ánimos para muchas cosas. Se comió una de sus galletas y bebió de su café. Creía que nada podía molestarlo ese día, excepto…

Buenos días novio –le dijo Morgan burlándose, mientras le palmeaba el hombro-. ¿Así que nuestro joven por fin tiene novia? –tenia ojos burlones y una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Reid suspiró.

Parece que me equivoqué –Reid susurró.

¡Morgan! –entró García en escena-. Deja de molestar a Reid –detrás ella también entraron los demás, con excepción de Hotch quien ya estaba en su oficina.

¿Por qué? –le respondió Morgan-. ¿Cuándo lo habías visto así? Además, creo que es tu primera novia ¿eh, Reid? –le dio un ligero codazo.

No es mi primera novia, ya he tenido otras novias antes. El que ustedes no las conocieran no significa que no las tenga –todos se sorprendieron por su comentario y no pudieron evitar el pensar qué otras cosas les había ocultado.

Bueno como sea. Además creo la ultima mujer con la que te vimos fue con la Dra. Simmons y... oigan ahora que lo pienso, Julieta y Vicky tienen el mismo apellido, ¿serán parientes?

Si claro –dijo JJ sarcásticamente-. Con todas las familias Simmons que existen y tú crees que son parientes.

¿Quién sabe? ¿Cuál sería la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera?

1 en 608,496 –dijo Reid.

Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta –dijo Rossi quien se dirigió a la oficina de Hotch.

Creo que lo mejor será que nosotros también nos pongamos a trabajar –dijo Blake mientras iba por un café. Después de eso JJ se fue a su oficina.

Creo que se te pasó la mano –le dijo García a Morgan cuando iban a la oficina del último.

¿Por qué? –dijo Morgan mientras se sentaba en su silla y García en la silla de enfrente.

¿Viste la cara que puso cuando le mencionaste a Julieta?

Creo que exageras. Además, ya escuchaste a Reid, no es posible que ellas estén emparentadas y si así lo fuesen, ¿qué? Hasta donde tengo entendido la relación de Reid y Julieta fue solamente profesional, además, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo –aun así García no dejó de pensar en esa relación.

Vicky estaba en la sala de maestros bebiendo tranquilamente de su café, por suerte la madre de Eva le había llamado por teléfono y ella había salido para atender la llamada, salvándola de la ráfaga de preguntas que le estaba haciendo y que de alguna forma, aunque ella no quisiera, siempre terminaba dándole la respuesta. Por un momento Vicky pensó que Eva sería muy buena para ser uno de esos policías que tenían que sacarle la confesión al criminal. Tal vez se la recomendaría a Spencer para que le ayude en algún caso, se rió con ese pensamiento.

Vicky –regresó Eva y ella comenzó a prepararse para la segunda parte del interrogatorio. Se levantó de su asiento, ya que era hora de irse a casa-. La directora te busca, parece que alguien te espera en su oficina.

¿Habré hecho algo malo?

¿Tú? La persona más buena de todas. ¿Tú? La que no mata una cucaracha, y no porque les tengas miedo, sino porque siempre dices que ellas son seres vivientes que también merecen vivir. ¿Tú?

Ya entendí, ok. Deja tu sarcasmo para otro momento –caminó a la salida-. Mejor voy a ver quién me busca, solo espero que no sea nada grave –salió de la sala-. Te veo en casa –Eva asintió.

Oh no amiguita, es una visita especial –dijo cuando Vicky se fue y sonrió.

Vicky se dirigió a la oficina de Ruth pensando quién sería la persona que la buscaba. No podía ser su madre o algunos de sus hermanos o su padre, jamás la buscaban en su trabajo. Y dudaba que fuese Reid, así que "¿Quién sería?" –se preguntó Vicky cuando llegó a la oficina. Fue atendida por Sandy, la recepcionista de Ruth, quien la recibió con su cordial saludo de siempre y una sonrisa cálida, quien le indicó que la estaban esperando.

Estoy segura que se divertirá en la escuela –dijo Ruth cuando Vicky entraba en la oficina, había otra persona frente a ella que le pareció muy familiar.

¿Me buscaba directora, digo Ruth? –Ruth sonrió.

Sí, quería decirte que hoy va entrar un nuevo niño a la escuela y va estar en el salón de Eva.

Ok –dijo vacilante-. ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?

Que es tu sobrino quien estará en esa clase –dijo la otra persona que estaba sentada frente a Ruth y que al girarse no era otra más que Julieta, la prima de Vicky.

¡Julie! –las dos se abrazaron efusivamente.

Las dejaré hablar un momento –dijo Ruth mientras salía de la oficina.

¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! –empezó a acribillarla con preguntas.

Tranquila Vicky, ya te contaré todo después.

Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¿Qué no escuchaste? Vine a inscribir a Arturo a la escuela. Vaya primita, parece que convivir con niños te ha afectado el oído.

Sabes muy bien que no me refería eso, tengo entendido que en la ciudad en donde vives hay escuelas muy buenas, además allí también está tu trabajo y el trabajo de novio.

Lo sé. ¿Pero recuerdas el accidente que tuve hace tiempo? –Vicky lo recordaba muy bien. Por la investigación que estaban haciendo ella y un colega suyo, Julieta estuvo a punto de morir. Esas eran cosas que ella no quería recordar y menos en ese tiempo en donde estaban un poco distanciadas.

Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien –lo dijo seriamente.

Vamos Vicky –la tomó de las manos-, no lo decía por eso. Todo eso ya pasó, pero cuando me fuiste a ver, supe que había sido una tonta en alejarme de mi familia por una razón como esa. Además cuando me recuperé, Arturo me dijo que le gustaba más aquí que allá, pero como yo no podía dejar mi trabajo no podíamos venirnos antes –miró su reloj-. Que tarde es. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y seguimos hablando? –Vicky asintió-. Perfecto. ¿Nos vamos? –Vicky estaba muy feliz de que Julieta regresara. Aparte de Eva, ella era también como una hermana para ella y en verdad sufrió mucho con su distanciamiento. Pero ahora estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviese allí, no podía esperar el hablar de todo con ella como antes lo hacían.

Reid se había acostado en su cama en el hotel donde se alojaban, por fin, después de tres días con el caso, al fin lo habían resuelto. Mientas miraba el techo aun podía recordar cuando fueron llamados mientras estaba con Vicky, quien al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle, algo sobre su familia, algo que le había pasado el día en que no se habían visto y estaba muy emocionada.

Cuando le dijo que tenía que irse por un caso, creyó que se enojaría o le diría algo como las exnovias de Morgan, pero al contrario, ella sonrió, le dio un beso, le deseó suerte y finalmente le dijo que se cuidara que ya le contaría después.

En los días en que estaban en el caso no habló mucho con ella, siempre que intentaba decirle que le dijese lo que le quería decir ese día, ella solo le decía que ya habría tiempo para eso. Que ahora se concentrara en resolver el caso y volver a casa sano y salvo.

Reid se rió al recordar que cuando él hablaba con ella, Morgan siempre quería burlarse diciéndole que de seguro ella no quería hablar con él porque estaba molesta con él por irse, hasta que un día Vicky le llamó a su número de teléfono (el cual le había facilitado García) y lo sacó de su error. Y Morgan terminó diciendo que era una mujer única, pero Reid ya lo sabía sin que se lo hubiesen dicho.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto a la siguiente mañana, Reid se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Vicky lo estaba esperando junto con García en la entrada. Vicky llevaba una blusa de chambray azul y unos Jeans que se le ajustaban perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo. Cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar pensar que cada día se hacía más hermosa si eso fuese posible.

En el momento en el que ella lo vio, corrió hacia él, lo abrazó por el cuello para después darle un beso.

¿Y eso por qué fue? –dijo Reid que estaba rojo como jitomate.

Porque regresaste a salvo y en una pieza.

Yo también regresé salvo –Morgan miró a García-, ¿Por qué no soy recibido tan cálidamente?

Lo más cálido que recibirás de mi será esto –lo abrazó fuertemente-. Si quieres algo más cálido, tendrás que pedírselo a tu novia –le palmeó la mejilla y Morgan se rió.

¿Tienes algo que hacer? –le preguntó Vicky a Reid.

Pues… -Reid vio a Hotch.

Nada. Pueden tomarse el resto del día –se dirigió a todos.

Perfecto, ¿les molesta si me lo llevo? –les dijo Vicky.

Claro que no preciosa –le dijo Morgan-, por mi quédatelo para siempre –Reid lo miró con una ceja levantada y Morgan volvió a reírse.

Ok –dijo Vicky sonriendo-. Vámonos –comenzó a llevarse a Reid con ella.

¡Mañana a la misma hora Reid! –le gritó Hotch.

¡OK! –dijo Reid antes de subirse al asiento de copiloto del chevy de Vicky.

Vicky condujo por algunas horas, aunque Reid no se percató de mucho del camino porque se había dormido a los 15 minutos de haber salido del aeropuerto. Solo despertó cuando Vicky le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio rodeado por una playa y el mar.

¿Dónde estamos? –dijo mientras se despabilaba.

Estamos en el Aquia Landing Beach Park.

¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Te traje porque necesitas descansar de tu trabajo y yo también del mío –salió del auto y Reid la siguió. El viento que soplaba era fresco y podía llegarle el olor a agua de mar-. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no ibas a la playa?

Para serte sincero, fue hace 6 meses cuando fuimos a california por un caso.

No me refería a eso –se recargó en el chevy-, me refiero a ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en la playa para descansar y pasar un buen rato? –Reid pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

Creo que fue cuando estaba en la secundaria, cuando el equipo de basquet ball tuvo que viajar a california por la final nacional. Aunque más bien me obligaron a ir con ellos ya que era parte del equipo, aunque sinceramente hubiese preferido haberme quedado en el hotel leyendo.

No me habías dicho que eras deportista.

Y no lo era. Yo solo ayudaba a armar las estrategias y juegos basándome en el comportamiento del equipo contrario. Por eso el equipo ganó el campeonato nacional los dos años en que estuve en la escuela.

¿Presumido? Vaya esa cara no la conocía de ti Spencer –le dijo juguetonamente.

No, yo no –balbuceó.

Tranquilo –le besó la mejilla-, solo estaba jugando un poco contigo –abrió la puerta de atrás del chevy donde había varias bolsas de supermercado e inclusive había algunas de alguna tienda de ropa que Reid no reconoció.

¿Desde cuándo planeaste esto?

Desde que te vi en el aeropuerto. Mi plan principal era llevarte a que conocieras a mi familia, pero dado que de todos modos los veras mañana, decidí no torturarte tanto tiempo con ellos –sacó algunas bolsas.

Permíteme –le tomó las bolsas de supermercado.

Gracias –ella tomó las bolsas de la tienda de ropa y se fueron a la playa.

¿Qué hay allí? –señaló las bolsas que ella tenía.

Para ser un chico listo, a veces puedes ser un poco despistado. Estos –levantó las bolsas- son claramente nuestro trajes de baño. No creerás en serio que hice todo este tiempo para llegar hasta aquí. Y además tú estabas profundamente dormido y no quise despertarte, así que espero que sea de tu agrado –levantó la bolsa de su mano derecha y se la tendió-. El cambiador está por allá –le señaló una pequeña edificación de madera-, yo te espero aquí –Reid trató de pensar las cosas fríamente pero no se le ocurrió nada y al final se dirigió al lugar señalado.

Tan pronto como se fue Reid, Vicky acomodó y preparó todas las cosas que había comprado, rápidamente había ido al local del lugar y rentó una sombrilla que clavó en el piso. Ya había ido otras veces a esa playa con Eva, pero al estar con Reid, se sentía de una forma como nunca se había sentido, se sentía como si tuviese 18 de nuevo y estuviese en su viaje de graduación con Eva y Julieta.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, la ventaja es que había aprovechado que Reid estaba aún dormido y se había dejado el traje de baño puesto para que fuera más sencillo, y mientras lo hacía se preguntó si fue buena idea el hacerle caso a Eva cuando le recomendó que llevara a Reid a la playa. Suspiró.

Bueno, ya es tarde para echarse para atrás –se dijo a sí misma. Estaba de espaldas guardando su ropa en la bolsa cuando le hablaron.

Vic…Victoria –le llamó Reid quien llevaba puesto un short azul marino y su camisa blanca a medio abotonar. A pesar de ser delgado y no muy musculoso, Vicky pensó que se veía realmente bien.

Te verías mejor si te quitaras la camisa –los colores de Reid comenzaron a subir de tono-. Pero si te sientes incómodo a mí no me importa.

Te ves… muy… hermosa –le señaló su bikini a dos piezas que tenía puesto y que había comprado del mismo color que el short de Reid.

Gracias. ¿Quieres sentarte? –le señaló la toalla que estaba en un lado de ella y Reid se sentó-. Lo lamento pero no bebo alcohol, espero que no te moleste si bebemos un poco de jugo o si quieres puedo ir y preguntar si tienen cervezas o algo –señaló el local detrás de ellos.

No está bien –Vicky le pasó una lata de jugo y ella tomó otro para ella. Los dos estaban viendo el mar tranquilamente y Vicky notó como Reid no había parado de verla.

¿Me manché de jugo? –comenzó a verse.

No, solo estaba viendo que el lugar te sienta bien –Vicky se acercó a él y lo besó, Reid le devolvió el beso. Dejaron sus respectivos jugos a un lado y continuaron besándose. Reid podía sentir la suave piel de Victoria en sus manos. Vicky pasó una de sus piernas al otro lado de Reid. Reid sintió que algo despertaba dentro de él, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo y por un momento se dejó dominar por él hasta que recordó donde estaban y se separó de Vicky-. No creo que debamos de hacer esto –dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Creo que tienes razón –Vicky se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y después se acostó. Reid hizo lo mismo. Vicky acomodó su cabeza en el brazo de Reid y lo abrazó.

Por cierto, ¿Qué querías decirme la otra vez de tu familia? –le dijo Reid.

Ya te lo contaré después. Ahora disfruta de tu descanso –Reid pasó un mechón de pelo de Vicky detrás de su oreja.

Gracias –besó su frente. Vicky cerró sus ojos y Reid disfrutó de la vista. Por un momento pensó en lo que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiesen estado en una playa pública y su lado racional no hubiese aparecido. La última vez que se había dejado llevar por esa sensación había terminado en la cama con su colega de investigación.

El día de la fiesta por fin llegó. Por lo poco que Vicky le había contado de su familia, sospechaba que su familia era rica, pero no esperó llegar a una mansión con un jardín del tamaño de la casa de JJ.

Vicky le dio la dirección de la casa y le dijo que allá lo vería, ya que tenía que ultimar detalles sobre la fiesta. Reid se había cortado el cabello y se había puesto el esmoquin que se había puesto en la boda de JJ. Fue atendido por un chico de valet parking con un chaleco naranja que se llevó su auto al estacionamiento.

Se detuvo en las escaleras sopesando en lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero unas manos lo abrazaron por detrás.

Te vez muy guapo con ese esmoquin –le dijo Vicky en el oído. Reid se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Victoria, con su radiante y calurosa sonrisa. Tenía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes. Le quedaba tan bien el vestido que Reid creyó que parecía su propia piel-. ¿Y vas a decirme algo o solo te quedarás viéndome?

Perdón. Te ves muy bien –Vicky sonrió y le dio un rápido beso.

¿Listo para entrar al campo de batalla? Porque he de decirte que mi madre está más emocionada por conocerte que por su fiesta de cumpleaños. Así que prepárate –lo tomó de la mano y entraron a la mansión.

Lo condujo por toda la casa, le dijo que la mansión era en un comienzo una granja con una pequeña casa de tres habitaciones que su bisabuelo había comprado cuando se habían instalado en ese lugar hace poco más de 100 años. Su abuelo y su padre habían nacido allí, pero su padre fue quien comenzó a reconstruir la casa cuando el negocio comenzó a levantarse. Pero a pesar de todo, su familia era sencilla y normal.

Ahora, la casa era tan grande que sus hermanos y sus respectivas familias podían quedarse y ninguno se molestaría por no tener su propio espacio. Reid se sentía un poco intimidado por el lugar. Salieron al gran jardín donde estaban todos los invitados vestidos de esmoquin y las damas con sus vestidos de noche.

¿Ahora entiendes porque no me gustan estas fiestas? –le dijo Vicky-. Son demasiado estirados para mi gusto.

Hola tortolitos –dijo Eva detrás de ellos. Iba acompañado por el Dr. Willis.

Hola Eva –le dijo Vicky-. Hola Dr. Willis.

Buenas noches señorita Simmons –le respondió el Dr. Willis-. ¿Cómo está Sam?

Muy bien, gracias. Spencer déjame presentarte al Dr. Willis, él es veterinario de Sam.

Es un placer –Reid le tendió la mano-, Spencer Reid.

Jason Willis –le estrechó la mano-, el placer es mío. Mientras los dos caballeros intercambiaban saludos, Eva y Vicky intercambiaron miradas: "¿El Dr. Willis?" –le dijo Vicky con la mirada; "Después te lo cuento" –Eva le respondió. Esa era la ventaja de tener una amiga de toda la vida, que podían comunicarse sin hablar.

Eva, ¿has visto a mamá?

La vi con mi mamá frente al jardín, el cual por cierto les quedó muy bien.

Por lo que cobraron los jardineros más le valía que así fuese –le dijo Vicky-. Vamos Spencer. Disfruten de la fiesta –les dijo Vicky mientras se iban.

A los pocos minutos encontraron a los padres de Vicky quienes estaban platicando con otra pareja. Reid reconoció a la otra señora como Emma la camarera del café donde habían almorzado antes.

¿Ella es…?

Sí. Es Emma. Es cierto, creo que no te lo había dicho. Emma es la madre de Eva y la mejor amiga de mi madre y el hombre que la acompaña es su esposo.

¿Y por qué…?

¿Trabaja en el café? –Reid asintió-. Ella ha trabajado allí desde que tengo memoria, esa cadena de cafés-restaurant ha pertenecido a sus familias por años, pero ella dice que no hay nada mejor que trabajar en tu empresa sin estar encerrada en una oficina, que conoces mejor a tus clientes y sabes que ofrecerles en el futuro. Las cuentas se las deja a su esposo que estudió una carrera en negocios. Ok. ¿Listo? –le apretó la mano.

¿Pareces más preocupada tú que yo?

Bueno, es solo que sospecho que mi madre dirá algo que me avergonzará, siempre lo hace cuando le presento a alguien –se encaminaron hacia las dos parejas. En el momento en que Vicky les presentó a Reid, la madre de ella le dio un fuerte abrazo, al menos ya sabía por qué Victoria era así. Y ocurrió lo que Vicky temía, su madre le contó una anécdota de Vicky, le contó cuando Vicky se perdió en la casa y que la habían encontrado hasta el siguiente día. Le dijeron que desde entonces ella siempre llevaba consigo un mapa a escala de la casa, esto causó que Vicky se tapara la cara con una mano avergonzada.

Victoria –Reid le susurró al oído a Vicky-, necesito ir al baño.

Mamá –interrumpió a su madre mientras seguía hablando de la adolescencia de Vicky-, perdón. Spencer necesita hacer una parada técnica y lo acompañaré para que no se pierda –los cuatro adultos se rieron y Vicky aprovechó el momento para alejarse de ellos-. Lamento todo eso.

No, está bien.

Por cierto, gracias por sacarme de allí.

No tienes por qué agradecer. En verdad necesito ir al baño.

Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras mi caballero de armadura que venía a mi rescate –los dos sonrieron. Vicky lo guío hasta las escaleras que estaban dentro, antes de que avanzaran más fueron detenidos por Eva.

Vicky, que bueno que te encuentro. Hubo un problema con los del valet parking y te buscan.

Uf, ¿ahora qué pasó? –se giró hacia Reid-. El baño está subiendo estas escaleras, giras a la derecha, tres puertas después te vas a la izquierda y es la puerta de la derecha, ese es el mejor baño de la casa. En un momento regreso –le dio un beso rápido y se fue con Eva. Reid llegó al baño siguiendo las instrucciones de Vicky. Se demoró algunos minutos allí y regresó por sus pasos. Cuando dobló por un pasillo chocó con una señorita.

Lo siento no estaba poniendo atención –le dijo la señorita.

No, también fue mi culpa –se calló de pronto.

¿Spencer?

¿Julieta? –Reid sintió su boca seca. Allí enfrente de él estaba la colega con la que se había acostado hace tiempo.


End file.
